A New Out Look:The Past and Future
by hanyougothgirl
Summary: Sukaru has taken Rin, but where has he taken her, he left no trace of her even being there,Sesshomaru can't live a world without Rin, what will he do to get her back, where will he go? ONE PLACE, but how will he get there, CAN HE GET THERE? SesshomaruXRin
1. Intelligent Shippou

Disclaimer:well we all know I don't own Inuyasha, but we all have to do this....

**I would like to thank animelove0713 for everything and my best friend gothdemongirl, those two has been with me, since I have had my stories, THANK YOU BOTH. Please continue reading my stories and if you haven't read the first one....WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GO READ MY FIRST ONE , that or just read my Narrator note and see if you can catch on.....which you probably can't.**

Narrator:where we left off, it wasn't pleasant Sukaru has a hold of Rin, and they can't find her, it's been Months since they have seen her...and Sesshomaru is colder than he was.....and that's....that's just scary.

"Has anyone have at least ONE trace of her", said Ayame, she's been crying every night, right now, it's about time she has, it's twilight.

"No Ayame we haven't found her yet, I'm sure we will", said Kagome.

Sesshomaru got up, he can't stand how they can just talk about her, the more he hears her name the more energy he has to get up and find her, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to find her, he can't live without her, he now realizes this and he wants to tell her this to her face, as soon as possible.

"Sesshomaru where are you going", said Inuyasha trying to sound at least a little bit nice.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just kept walking, and walking,and walking, and walking....

"Sesshomaru...", said Inuyasha trying not to shout.

"you already know where I'm going, why do you ask every time I get up", said Sesshomaru annoyed.

"well, I mean you could bring the world to the end, if something really pisses you off", said Inuyasha.

"I'm not you Inuyasha", said Sesshomaru bluntly.

"you-", said Inuyasha getting mad.

"Inuyasha unless you looking for a death wish I suggest that small brain of yours stop thinking", said Koga now getting irritated by Inuyasha as well.

"I know I'm not the only one that hates his attitude, we'll find Rin, but he doesn't have to take his anger out on other people, we wouldn't be in this mess if he didn't take good care of her like he should have", said Inuyasha mad.

Those words were exactly what went through his mind everyday, every second he lived, he kept saying his, "what if", "buts","I should haves", etc. But even if he did, would that have changed anything, he touched his cheek which was the cheek Rin's tear fell on. Everyone looked frighten, they thought he might turn around and swipe Inuyasha's head clean off, but what happen was unexpected, Sesshomaru did turn around, but the look wasn't of disgust or hate, it was a look of pain, he stared at Inuyasha and looked as though he might have said something,but didn't, he turned back around and walked off.

"Inuyasha...what have you done....I think you made our Fluffy go and cry", said Ayame sniffing

"he should cry", said Inuyasha loosing his mind..people he hasn't had any rest for the past Month...he can't go to sleep not when his older brother is like this...I wouldn't even want to go to sleep, I would be hugging him all day...anyway, back to the story.

"how about I make YOU cry Mutt", said Koga.

"bring it", said Inuyasha.

"look men, I know out of all of us, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hasn't had any sleep, I think Sesshomaru can keep his mind together, but our Inuyasha can't, try not to take your stress out on other people Inuyasha and others shall do the same", said Miroku rubbing his temples,HE HAS ZILLIONS OF STRESS, TOO MUCH YELLING FOR OUR MONK!

"Miroku is right,we should start looking, now that Kilala and Shippou are up, Kilala let's get going", said Sango.

"Yes Ma'am", said Kilala rubbing her eyes.

Inuyasha stretched and ran off without a word, Miroku got up using his staff and walked over to Sango, Sango was ready to slap him silly, but he just looked at her and smiled and got up on Kilala with little difficulty.

Sango shook her head and thought, 'this is a lot of strees on Miroku he hasn't touched anyone in a while, wait shouldn't I be happy'.

"Sango are you waiting for someone", said Miroku looking holier than thou.

Sango twitched and said nothing and took off with Kilala and..... Angelic Miroku.

"Ayame your going to stop crying because if you don't we will be left behind and we need to search for your friend Rin", said Koga annoyed(b/n:he gets annoyed by everyone)(a/n:and he would get annoyed by you so QUIET IN THAT FREZZER! )(B/n:but it's cold)(a/n:you shouldn't have gone in there with the key and lock it, now I have to find an extra.....)

Ayame looked up and nodded and got up and ran off with Koga at high speed .

Kagome was stuck with Shippou because you never know, Rin could have escaped and come back, although sticking with Shippou is hard...

"Kagome why is the sky blue, why is the grass green, why do you have pretty eyes, why can't I go to your world", said Shippou jumping up and down.

'how can Miroku deal with this', thought Kagome, 'probably because he's a monk, he has patience."

"where do babies come from", said Shippou.

"An egg", said Kagome.

"human and demon babies too", said Shippou.

"yes., they come from eggs, but they come from OSTRICH EGGS , big eggs so they can fit In them", said Kagome.

"OK, but if Inuyasha can go to your world why can't Sesshomaru, I mean he couldn't have died in the future what if he hibernated, he's smart, that or what if Sukaru is that freaky went to your world did some freaky stuff, and now demons can now enter your world, because I mean what if all of us can go, well not all of us because we probably can't take that aura thing and we'll die, maybe Miroku can go, so take him, but then Sango would want to go to protect ladies from him, so that Isn't good, maybe we should take everyone it will go along faster, but you say demons aren't there so it would be dangerous as well, I mean it is up to you, seriously, Kagome, does that not explain why there's no trace of her scent, when you go down the well, I can only smell the scent that was meant to be left, but when I sniff the well your trace is gone, maybe he washed away her scent and flew down the well, where he can be in peace or should I say be left alone by Sesshomaru, but once he entered so could others, so we better hurry to the well because demons can be swarming your village as well, have you seen Naraku HAH maybe he can help he has power, I think he should help, don't you think Kagome", said Shippou intelligently.

Kagome spirit went way up, 'maybe hanging around Miroku wasn't bad after all', thought Kagome.

"your right your so right!", she screamed and hugged Shippou and said,"I have to tell the others right away!"

Kagome ran off in the direction of Inuyasha and grabbed her bow and arrows just in case she needed them, and Shippou ran along but took her hands and turned into a PURPLE, not pink because it's transformed somehow, every time he gets older maybe when he turns teen it will turn red and older teen, black, then who knows another color, but we all know we can't mistake our chibi Shippou, he still is so KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!and he put her on him and flew in the sky to help look for Inuyasha,or even...Sesshomaru.

Narrator:well this is my second story to the first one PLEASE R&R or I will have to get katie on you...and bob and tom YOU DON'T WANT THAT, so read and enjoy XD

Bob:can you at least stick a blanket under the door!

Narrator:HEY I FOUND AN EXTRA KEY HOLD ON BOB!!!!!!!!!!


	2. meeting old friends

Disclaimer:you know I have to do this so deal with it OK, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

WHERE SESSHOMARU IS

Sesshomaru was up on the highest tree in the past and looked down, any human would freak out if they were not demon, "tch maybe even that half demon of a brother would have fear up here", said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scanned the area, but he yet again could not find her scent, he looked around every corner.

He looked at something that passed by and jumped down, gravity sure does work fast because he hit the ground, but it wasn't a BANG it was like a book falling from a book shelf, he landed on his feet and one of his knees were on the ground and dust flew up and his hair was still out in the air. He stood up and the person was holding her heart and she said, "don't you now better than to give people small heart attacks."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and said, "don't you know better than talk to a person who has saved you once before", the girl got from of the floor and scanned up to a Sesshomaru who was looking down upon her like a reckless being.

She whispered, "Fluffy?"

"didn't I already say I didn't like that name", said Sesshomaru in disgust.

"oh my goodness it is you, Fluffy, I mean Sesshomaru", said the girl.

"yes it is I Trinika", said Sesshomaru calmly.

"wow I can't believe it's you, why do you visit me",said Trinika.

"I'm not visiting you, as you can tell I was passing through", said Sesshomaru.

"you look like you need something"

"I don't need anything"

"are you missing something"

"what is it to you"

"good thing I know you because if you give a protest like that it is a, yes'"

"look I'm...looking for something, some thing important, get out of my way", said Sesshomaru about to walk pass her.

"a girl! runaway?"

"..."

"did she"

"no"

"you have feelings for her"

"what makes you think I have feeling for a mortal"

"AH HAH I didn't say human, for all I could have known it was a demon"

"Trinika I didn't know you had a death wish today", said Sesshomaru.

"oh I don't, you make her mad fluffy, she make you mad"

"no"

"....."

"what do you want this demon to say, this Sesshomaru won't give in easy"

"fluffy you look tired, ill"

"I don't become ILL woman",he barked at her(not literally bark, we all know Sesshy wouldn't do that...or would he....)

".....fluffy...was it...kidnap"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, "why do you keep interfering with me, look I'm leaving now", said Sesshomaru as he took off in this green orb thing.....

"oh Fluffy I hope you find her", said Trinika as he watched Sesshomaru fly off, "I've never seen you this sad before".

Sesshomaru wasn't proud that others now knew about his problem, and he didn't want anyone else to know, he arrived in the woods faraway and walked, (a/n:starts playing DEEP FOREST,deep, deep in the forest, hiding among the trees...)

He saw a village he started to turn away once he found out that it was familiar, but he was to late and bumped into THAT old man, Sesshomaru jumped backwards as the man fell on the ground and felt around for his glasses. Sesshomaru hated it and said, "can't you keep those glasses on your head old man", the old man stopped, "oh dear, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you", said the old man, something was wrong with Sesshomaru he should have heard him, he should have smelled him as well and Trinika.

"hn"

"hn?'

"look old man find your home", said Sesshomaru as he turned to leave.

"so your going to leave again?", said the old man.

Sesshomaru turned around and said nothing as the old man had his glasses on, "my father is alive, you no longer need me, find him",said Sesshomaru.

"oh I saw him, he said I've grown too much, I almost cried, but he told me to suck it up...so I did and got a new life, I WORK, I work WELL, I live with someone to, oh it happened in such a funny wa-", said the old man getting cut off.

"you still talk to much", said Sesshomaru as he turned around and began to walk away.

"hey, my name is Tezuka", said the old man.

" I didn't ask for your name", said Sesshomaru, but he was happy, he now knew the old guy that gave him headaches!

"oh., I see, well If you stop back here, you have to stay for dinner and meet my new family", said Tezuka.

"....", Sesshomaru didn't want to speak, but continued on his path.

"oh and hey...", said Tezuka.

Sesshomaru didn't turn around and didn't stop, but his eyes did look back.

"thanks for coming back", said Tezuka.

Sesshomaru looked at the sky and jumped far up in a tree, Sesshomaru was happy he did arrive, even if it was by accident, he heard yells and the people he has been around for the past two Months came out, they all started to talk at once, except Miroku who just chose not to.

Then Miroku finally spoke, "Sesshomaru I know for certain you can't hear all of them, but if you can hear me, just look at me", Sesshomaru did, "thanks, look we might know a way to get Rin back, we might kno-", he got cut of by yelling, now, Koga and Inuyasha started to argue.

"quiet", said Sesshomaru in a calm harsh tone, they both were quiet so were the rest, "Miroku tell me, where Is she"

Miroku said loudly for everyone to hear,"she has to be in Kagome's world.....the future."

Narrator: well we all know that Rin is where....IN THE FUTURE YAY!!!!!! now we can all see how Sesshomaru will do up....THERE......(b/n:sounds like a bunch of E.T to me....)HEY BOB THIS IS MY TIME TO TALK SO SHUDDIT UP, anyway R&R because if you don't I will stop updating I fear nothing....

Bob:you fear LOOSING readers

Narrator:.....so......

Bob:anyway people please review because Queena ain't that bright, and she won't update anyway, that wont happen if she gets 5 reviews...now she's telling me 10...no just give her 5, I'm sure 5 will make her happy so y'all better review.


	3. INTO THE FUTURE!

Disclaimer:i do no own Inuyasha I own the plot and I don't own the character but the OC 's sorry for the misunderstanding of this matter.......

WHERE WE ARE NOW

"Miroku what exactly do you mean", said Sesshomaru calm.

"well I can't explain really I've never been there", said Miroku thoughfully.

"then how is it the future when right now were in the present", said Sesshomaru not trusting these poeple, it was kind of hard to get along with them without Rin, maybe that was because they never really payed attention to him and like wise.

"shouldn't you be happy we know where she is", said Koga.

"do you know where were going", said Sesshomaru.

"no", Koga said

"hm", Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"look we shoud get going", said Kagome already packed.

Everyone was ready, I mean she really didn't have to pack anything, but it's Kagome what do you expect.

Sesshomaru leaned on a tree and watched closely as people were asking Kagome quesitons, Sesshomaru wanted to find Rin, as soon as possible, Kagome said outloud, "look I'm going to go with Sesshomaru first then I'll come back and get you guys, I don't want anyone tumbling down, I'll take Shippou, Shippou smiled and ran beside her and that's when Inuyasha freaked, "what do you mean just you and him, why can't I go I have a WAY more better chance in passing", Kagome rolled her eyes, "that's why you should stay, you don't HAVE to because you know you can, but we have to make sure Sesshomaru can go or he will give us bigger problems than all of us put together", Sesshomaru stopped leaning on the tree and transformed, then Kagome said, "you mind if I ride you Sesshomaru, we can get there faster", Sesshomaru looked at her with his big emerald eyes and grunted and turned and layed on the floor for her to get on, she did and shippou hopped on and smiled and Sesshomaru looked evil and took of in SUPER NOVA.....Kagome was slipping off and Sesshomaru let his tail push her back on, he didn't want her death on his hands, Inuyasha would get on his nerves.

"thank you", Kagome snuggled in his fur and without meaning to Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took a sharp turn which yanked her up, she looked amazed and said, "ok take another left and we'll be there", Sesshomaru did just that and jumped clear out near the well and stopped.

Kagome shakily got off and so did Shippou and Kagome hopped in the well, Sesshomaru looked down at first and then jumped in.

When he looked around Kagome wasn't there, he jumped out the well and right infront of Kagome who almost fainted and a soccer ball came flying toward his face, he caught it with his fast reflexes and deflated it.

"I'm sorry I didn't see...you...there", Sota trailed off at the end when he saw Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looked down upon him and dropped the soccer ball and said, "that was a stupid way of attacking", Sota cocked his eyebrow and said, "you look like you just came out of the pa-...wait Kagome don't tell me other demons can come out but I can't come in!", Kagome smiled and said, "Sota!", she hugged him and Sota pushed her off and whispered, "who's that?"

"that's Inuyasha's older brother", said Kagome

"Really oh you know Ema, Ayumi, and Yuma are here right", said Sota staring at this tall figure.

Ema, Ayumi and Yuma came out and hugged Kagome and squealed, Sesshomaru twitched and looked at the loud things, all three of them looked at him and said together, "who's that Kagome?", Kagome smiled and said, "this is Sesshomaru, he's that guys older brother", Ema said, "oh that guy, you mean he always get into fights with him, man I'm surprised he isn't dead", the other two nodded, Sesshomaru looked at them and asked, "you know anyone named Rin", he said this ice cold.

All three was frozen, only Ayumi talked, "no, sorry we don't mister", Sesshomaru looked at the sky, 'where are you Rin', he thought, Sota said, "hey big guy you hungry", Sesshomaru death glared him, 'could this little thing be talking to me', he thought.

Sota said slower, "are...you...hun....gry...."

Kagome smacked herseld in the head and said, "Sota you know he's from....I mean he's from another country...that's why he has white hair!", Sota got the drift and nodded and said, "ok but mom's making steak so, if you get hungry I'm sure Mom will be willing to share",'I'm not here to eat, I'm looking for someone', thought Sesshomaru.

"no I don''t think...", said Kagome, but her Mom yelled, "hey everyone it's dinner come eat"

Kagome sighed and walked in the house with the others, Sesshomaru followed further behind.

Inside the house, Sakura (kagome's mom) had put the steak on plates and served everyone, Sesshomaru stared at this meat infront of him and tore a small piece of with his nails when no one was looking, he didn't know if this was human food, or savage food either one, he REALLY wanted to know what it tasted like, he thought it was good, but then he looked at the ones she didn't cook and grabbed it and then everyone stared, he didn't look back but he DID eat that steak raw and Sota said, "isn't that bad for your health sis?",Kagome shrugged, Inuyasha didn't eat his raw, but then again this IS Sesshomaru.

"Is that good like that", asked Sakura who was wondering if he was ok.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, "mom he's different remeber", said Kagome, Sakura said, "oh, ok well then I'lll get you more if that's what you want", Sesshomaru motioned with his eyes for her to sit down, and she did, Sakura didn't know why, but she had to, Sesshomaru got up and looked at a pan and stuck the raw meat in and watched it sizzle, he cocked his head to the side and cooked it only for two minutes on both sides, He went back and sat down and Sakura said, "that's how you want it ok sweety", she got up and made three more just like the one he made and Sesshomaru stared, it seemed at first he didn't want it, but he carefully picked it up and without thinkng TOOK A BIG CHUNK OUT OF IT, and then went a flash, Kagome had took a pictiure and said, "future reference", Ayumi said, "you know school starts in three days right?", Kagome almost chocked and said, "mom", Sakura smiled, I took care of it and I asked to put more students in there I guess it's a mothers intuition that I knew others were coming I said, um, seven if I'm not mistaken, I didnt know why, but now...I have seven children!", she got up and cleaned with a smile, Sesshomaru looked around and got up and sniffed the air.

Sesshomaru walked over to the cat and said nothing, but he did pick it up by his front paw and stared doing the same thing Inuyasha does with it and the cat scratched him and Sesshomaru took out his sword and Kagome whispered, "no Sesshomaru", Sesshomaru put it back and Sota said, "wow awesome let me see it", Sesshomaru shook his head and Sakura said, "what he did was a lot like what that boy Inuyasha does", she smiled and said, "where is he"

"I'm right here!", said Inuyasha as he stormed in.

Kagome sighed and said, "great"

The three girl said,"oh no", as they looked at the tension between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Yuma said, "are you guys brothers you look the same", Inuyasha said, "I look nothing like him!", and Sesshomaru said, "that's my line you stupid half breed", Inuyasha said, "want to take this outside Sesshomaru"

"likely"

"I'll kill you this time"

"I'll like to see you try"

"keh"

"tch"

Ayumi smiled and said, "brother love", and the three girl including Kagome laughed, Koga walked in, "I'm sorry but-", the three girls looked at him and said, "why's he half naked", Kagome cocked her eyes brow and so did Koga and Koga said, "I'm not haf naked" and Ema said, "is that a tail how cute where you buy it?"

"I didn't BUY anything"

Ayame walked in,"too many people in one room, dying now", and she fell on the ground and Koga dragged her out, Miroku went up to Ayumi, "will you bear my ch-", Sango smacked him, "not this time buddy", Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both sending eyes daggers to each other.

Sakura said, "oh dear I guess I have to cook more", and Naraku busted in, "HEY YOU GUYS FOUND THIS PLACE TOO!!!"

Everyone but Sota,Ayumi, Ema, Sakura,Yuma and yes Sesshomaru because he didnt feel like it, but he did think it said, "NARAKU?!?!"

Narrator:omg Naraku has alreadu been there I wonder what hell he caused.....anyway I know this was quit boring but OH WELL...R&R and in return I will update...

Bob:yes do as she says...sure was alot of commotion at the end.......


	4. THE HERO FLUFFY!

Disclaimer:~sirens~ aaaaaaaaaaaah.....~me running~ see what happens when you say you own Inuyasha....~ducks from helicopter~, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT.....I DON'T OWN INUYASHA THERE I SAID IT......~peace comes back to the world~...that was close...whatever you do don't say three words.......( I own Inuyasha)

Narrator:lots has happened It's been two days, one more day until school comes in, Naraku got beaten and was told to go get Hakudoushi, Kohaku and Kaana.

"what Koga'sin jail again, GOSH I'm loosing all my money",said Kagome and Sakura at the sa

Koga has been put in jail two times already for taking a weapon in the store, but he said,"I didn't KNOW!",Ayame was down at the police department telling the police where to go and how to do it. Miroku got charges for being a stalker and pedophile and he said, "I was only asking a question and she kept running and I ran after her, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO ASK THE QUESTION!?!?", Inuyasha didn't get into any BIG trouble, but he did get into trouble with her grandfather, that really wasn't his fault, Kagome said, "sit", on accident at the wrong time. Everyone else was good instead of Sango slapping Miroku every five minutes...she got charged for physical assault...but.....the liked the way she looked...so it was a WARNING....Sesshomaru hasn't even left the house.....but he soon will do SOMETHING.

Kagome said, "Sesshomaru everyones out, everyones done something go ahead, go out, have fun"

"what fun can I have in this kind of place", said Sesshomaru.

"leave Sesshomaru",she said in a cold tone.

Sesshomaru stared at her and stared and stared and stared and she said, "please", and Sesshomaru walked out the door and sniffed the air and saw Kagome's granfather on his way over and Sesshomaru was about to walk away when Shippou came running by after a soccer ball and flipped it back with his tail and looked at Sesshomaru and smiled and ran away.

Kagome's Gradpa came over and said, "nice day", Sesshomaru looked at him and turned his head and started to walk away, "hey son why won't you talk I've heard everyones voice intsead of you, oh wait I'm sorry are you a girl I apologize, it's just that your so tall", Sesshomaru remembered Rin told him once, "Sesshomaru please, stop disrespecting elders, I know there younger than you are, but they don't know that, Besides there older than me", and Sesshomaru had said,"Rin, do I now embarrass you", Rin had shook her head and said, "no, but it would be nice, thats all I wanted to say"

Back to reality, Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn back and said, "no, I am not that of a woman, I choose not to talk, I shall be on my way", and grandpa said, "wow a feisty one....", Sesshomaru continued forward and imagained Rin skipping away and turn around and smile at him and skip forward again. Sesshomaru stopped again and thought, 'Rin....I'm coming please hang on'

Kagome saw the whole scene and even saw Sesshomaru's sadness as he stopped twice, she never thought Sesshomaru could be this way,'we better find Rin fast before he starts crying and the world crashes around us', she picked up a phone and started dialing numbers.

Where Sesshomaru was he was walking quietly, people once in awhile stopped and stared, a little girl had touched his hair and the girls Mom looked up and gave a smile of apology, Sesshomaru didn't look at her, she asked, "why are you around in such weather, with long hair?",Sesshomaru took out a rubber bacnd(a/n:who knows if he has pockets but...he does now so there)and he put his hair in a pony tail(a/n: he sometimes have in the show...it's funny because when I think about it, he only had his hair in a ponyy tail when Rin was with him...I think she puts it in for him....and he...lets her.....)he looked at the woman with the expression of, 'you happy now?', she smiled and pratically ran away as the little girl who was touching his tail was pushed along with her.

Sesshomaru continued, not knowing where he was going, he didn't want to go that far because the more he left the house the less likely he was to find it, it was so many new smells and ALOT of them. Sesshomaru saw people around a big building and he looked up and saw a guy who was about to commit suicide, but he didn't know that, and Rin's curiosity has rubbed off of him and he dashed in the building at inhuman speed.

Sesshomaru reached the room and the guy said, "who is it"(a/n:don't ask why it has to be a guy, I mean it could be a woman matter of fact I can put a woman up there because this is my fucking story but one person is enough so BLAH)

Sesshomaru walked over to the window and said, "you know, if your thinking about jumping down and your human you will die as soon as you hit the ground"

" I want to die"

"..."

"why? because my girlfriend left me"

"pathetic"

"what"

"you are pathetic, if you think dying will solve you problems, pathetic is what you are"

"what, I'll jump you know"

"and you think I care, I could care less if you live or die", the guy started to cry, Sesshomaru said, "weakling"

"w-w-what"

"your weak, you really want to die because some sick woman did something to you"

"yes I loved her, It's not like you have been in love before not with that attitude"

"I'll tell you, your a dead man anyway, in fact I happen to be in love, but I cant find her, she got kidnapped, she might be dead for all I know"

"what's that have to do with my problem"

"now I know why she left, everything has to be about youam I correct, I guess you should die, you will never find another woman", the guy said, "fine!", and Sesshoaru said, "right now your making everythig about you to, your pathetic, weak and have a bad ego, you can't even call your self a man, die is what you should do", the guy became quiet and was about to come in when the wind blew and it looked like he jumped, Sesshomaru watched him fall, of course Sesshomaru knew he didn't jump, but he didn't care for this human life, in fact he could care less about this one in particular.....

He screamed all the way down and yelled, "help me, I don't want to die", Sesshomaru jumped down and you could hear people scream and Sesshomaru arrived on the ground faster and gracefully and as soon as he stood up he took out his arms and the man fell in them the next second, people were quiet and cheered and said, "a super hero!", Sesshomaru let the guy fall on the ground and said, "now you get what you want, your life and you fall right on the ground where you belong, you have no honor", the guy just smiled and the guy got up and was about to say something when a woman came pushing through she said, "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to give you a lesson, I was coing back this afternoon"

"Hun, I'm sorry", and he said, "that man, told me about myself I'll never hurt you again", Sesshomaru said, "hard promise to keep, you'll always hurt her, but you will always love each other, but those aren't my words, there her words, tch,that's pathetic", the guy looked at him and Sesshomaru was walking away and the guy and girl both said, "thank you", Sesshomaru stopped and the wind blew and his hair waved in the air and Sesshomaru was gone.

The man and woman smiled as people cheered louder, and they thought Sesshomaru as a hero.

Where Sesshomaru was he already thought he did too much work , Sesshomaru heard an old lady scream and began to walk the other way, when she said, "don't hurt my grand baby", Sesshomaru walked pass and stopped the guys were hurting the old lady and child,Sesshomaru was about to walk away when the old lady said."please forget about me, take my grandchild sir please", she pleaded, and Sesshomaru grabbed the old lady and child, the man started hitting him, Sesshomaru growled coldly and snapped, the old lady jumped, but didnt leave his grasp the mean back away slowly, Sesshomaru jumped up into the sky with the child and woman and dropped them on the street, not bothering to beat the holy crap out of the guys....that wasn't his thing...unless they attacked first then he would respond as giving them death...then he thought about it and thought,'they did attack me'.

Sesshomaru looked at the old lady and said nothing and the woman said,"how can I thank you sir, he kept walking and she threw an object at him and said, "my grandfathers, have it", Sesshomaru caught it quickly and thought, 'I did it again......', Sesshomaru puffed away.

Sesshomaru took the woods, he thought if he were away from people he would most likely not see them, Sesshomaru let his feet lead him and he saw a pack of wolves surrounding a kid(a/n:I know what your thinking wolves....you know what.....there wolves because I said so.....)Sesshomaru looked mad, he didn't like the way they looked at him, like they wanted to eat the kid,and what the heck kind of wolves were they...they looked like...wolves from were he was from, then that means, 'there are demons in this world now,excluding the ones that are here to look for Rin.....I guess I can throw Naraku in with us, but he's never any good', Sesshomau thought that back quickly in fact he had a coversation with Naraku earlier, he had came out of nowhere and hugged him and said,

"OH FLUFFY!"

"....get"

"get what?

Sesshomaru just flung him off, and Naraku had a sore and said, "gosh Fluffy I was just here to tell you something", Sesshomaru looked at him, Naraku became serious which did surprise Sesshomaru.

"look Sesshomaru I know my brother has done wrong, and I will live up to it", Naraku became quiet, "leave my brother to me...let me....kill him, please for my honor and his as well"

Sesshomaru understood well and just stared at him, "I know my brothers has done wrong, and I think as well he went to far by taking Rin,just as I did once before, that's why I shall help with your quest to find her, I feel this is my fault...and in someway it is...."(a/n:bwahahah I shall leave that flash back there...come back to it later...)

Sesshomaru came back and the wolves were about to launch when Sesshomaru growled viciously. The wolves back off and were about to runaway when Sesshomaru went over to them in inhuman speed and grabbed them by there tails and lifted them up of the ground, there were snapping at him and his hand was bleeding, he would get back to Koga about these things, he barked at them saying, "you leave this spot and I'll kill you right here, you stay,I'll find you",he put them down, the wolves looked like they were snickering and Sesshomaru said, "how dare you disrepect I, Sesshomaru", and just to emphasize he transformed into his real form and snapped and snarled at them and they had there tail between there legs and ears down some even were on there backs, "now you DON'T stay, your body will be between my teeth, GOT IT", he barked but snapped the last two words, the wolves backed down and sat there not daring to move, Sesshomaru looked at the boy who was terrified and transformed back and said, "little boy run home before I let these vile beast get what they want", one wolf wagged it's tail in agreement and Sesshomaru snapped at him, the little boy jumped and said, "I don't know where my home is, this is my backyard....kinda", Sesshomaru looked at the wolves and barked follow me, they got up and waited to follow, Sesshomaru grabbed the little boy and said, "I'll get you home",in an icey tone, you could tll he was annoyed and he went into his real form again...wanting to see how the boy would react, but he didn't Sesshomaru threw him on with his tail and speeded off with the wolves following close behind.

Sesshomaru followed the little boy's scent and stopped right behind a house with screaming people, the boy said, "thank you" and said, 'can I keep you as a pet"

Sesshomaru walked away and the boy sighed and the wolves ran up to Sesshomaru asking questions.

"how old are you?"

"where you come from?"

"are you our alpha male now?"

"why can't we eat the boy?"

"you scare me you know that?"

"where are we going?"

Sesshomaru answered them all, "I'm older than you, that's all you need to know","_came from the same place you did", "No, but someone will be", "you can't eat him because I said so", "that's good, now leave me alone", "were going to take you back to the place you once lived before after I get another wolf you might know, that or I'm going to make you help me with something", 'practice with Rin helps in situations like these', he thought._

_They all nodded intrigued he answered them all, and followed closely behind his big steps and leaps._

_Narrator:that was pretty long sorry if I made any mistakes I missed ~wipes brow~ anyway thanks for reading this far please PLEASE PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!_

_Bob:I didn't talk not once aren't you proud?_


	5. How Sukaru Became Evil

**Disclaimer:the world hasn't given me Inuyasha therefore it isn't mine to have sorry,but I don't happen to own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru and the following wolves arrived at Kagome's house just as Koga came out of the house the wolves stared at him and Koga said, "what the hell are you doing here?", the wolves looked astonished and all stared barking at once and Sesshomaru went back to his human form, Sesshomaru watched Naraku float in and shake his head and say, "I'm so sorry Fluffy I haven't seen her today either", Sesshomaru tried not to sigh and succeeded, but remembered what Naraku had said, "I feel this is my fault....... in someway it is...."(a/n: back to were the flash back was!)

Sesshomaru had taken in those words,"....", Naraku sat down in the spot he was standing and said, "yeah, my father HATED me, while my mother loved me, but HATED my brother...they soon went seperate ways, both forgetting about me and my brother, so I took care of him alone, although he wasn't that far off from age that I was at..."

"he hated our parents down to there bones....~laughs~ so did I, but then we had got into a fight, he said he hated how I was so evil,so cold, I said something that even hurted me, I said,"I hate you...all of you", he became quiet and said, "I'll show you", I soon didn't hear anything from him, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned to hours than days and so on, I soon started hating the world and wanted to bring destruction upon it, blaming everything for my stupid mistake, I soon became depressed and blamed that on the world as well, blamed my parents and including my brother, saying I hate everyone and only care for myself only I can bring happiness to me.

"I stared becoming evil everyday, I soon became sick from my OWN aura, next thing I knew I WAS dying....my brother didn't know, I didn't even know, no, no I denied it, I soon smelt burning and ran to my door and smoke came in, I realized the person who set my house on fire was my brother, he got his vengance and I noticed he changed as well, he screamed, "I am now like you brother cold hearted and evil", or course I smiled and said, "you don't have it in you to kill, your heart is still pure younger brother you will never be like I, Onigumo!", he laughed and said, "my dear Onigumo, Haven't you seen your self, your already dead", first I didn't get it, I ran to my mirror, It was exactly as he said, I was dead, my soul that is, I had no light in my eyes, I smiled at this and turned to see my brother smiling to as my body began to burn, he did have it in him,to kill, and not just anyone...his older brother, It still didn't matter who did it, I blamed everyone and swore to return to bring hell upon earth"

"I woke up bandaged, A woman, Kikiyo, she had been taken care of me, I grew in love with her, loved everything about her, I even let my heart open once again, but then I heard rumors abot her loving a half breed, your younger brother, I knew nothing of you back then, nothing at all, I grew all my hate on them both, to kill them and the most horrible way and wait until my brother found me and I waited for my chance to kill him, it never came and then the point in me destroying the world, meeting you, blah ,blah ,blah ,blah ,blah,but when I saw my self in the mirror a year ago, I let myself go, I surrendered to you guys hoping you wouldn't kill me, but wanting to die all the same,I don't know why he picked you of all people to taunt, he always did liked challenges, but I can't forgive him now, I can't, anyway"

"I soon grew love, my cold heart melted, I locked away my old self and promise to never bring hurt again...never, I soon began to love my brother once again, more than I ever did before, of course my parents were long dead....but I did keep the name, funny how humans scare me now....and look at all of them, they flourish everday, soon you and I Sesshomaru will be extinct", Sesshomaru said then, "over my dead body", Naraku smiled and said, "you have no idea" and had left, Sesshomaru didn't like him this way...BUT HE REALLY didn't like his happy side!

Before Sesshomaru realized it, he was staring at Naraku, coldly to, Koga said, "you ok there", Sesshomaru looked at Koga the same way and walked off.

They all ate dinner and Koga was being protective over his food as was Ayame.

Sesshomaru skipped dinner, and sat at the bottom of a tree and closed his eyes and then jumped up on the roof top and layed and drifted to sleep, Inuyasha soon came up and said, "I knew you would be up here, I swear you sleep like a cat, all up in high places when people ain't around", Sesshomaru said, "how do you know half breed, you sleep like your in eternal rest"

"I watch you, you did It all the time, left and sat in a tree that's super high, that's why your not usally afraid of heights"

"you would to if you were half the man I was"

"grrrr"

"...."

"check mode"

"what is...check mode...."

"I don't know", he sat further from Sesshomaru but sat,"lots off kids were saying stuff like that when someone went 'shut up' and they did"

Sesshomaru shifted his body away from Inuyasha and said, "what do you want from me, you came up here for a reason"

"you didn't eat?"

"....."

"what"

"your sounding as though your worried when your not"

"what if I were"

"then I would call you a WUSSY half breed"

"grrrr, man I don't even know why I tried", Inuayasha was about to jump off and said,"all you think about is your self you have friends now that care, damn, you have a brother that does to, yet you don't give a fuck",he said confessing how he was worried about his older brother"

Sesshomaru ignored his bad language and said, "your wrong", he didn't sound cold, not at all", "your wrong Inuyasha I care, I don't think about myself, not like how I use to, I just, you had more practice your half human, this demon right here can't easily show his feelings.....", he sounded sad, "impossible for me to show, it's, I just can't", he whispered, Inuyasha looked at him as he turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing and looking at the moon, "but Sesshomaru you can change that, you have changed alot actually, since you met Rin, you talk more and you don't kill everything that pisses you off, Sesshomaru, I care for Kagome because I protect her and love her, butnot only that she does the same and not only to me, even you Sesshomaru, everyone, It seems Rin knew she was going to get kidnapped, but didn't want you hurt again,she didn't want to hurt ANYONE well not physically, I would do that for Kagome, just know we'll find her, and SUCK IT UP, YOU LOOK LIKE A PITIFUL WIMP" and he jumped down. (a/n: I just love brother relationships don't you, it's so beautiful ~wipes tear from eye~)

Sesshomaru glanced at the moon and sat down again and you could hear Koga yell, "INUYASHA, WHERE'S SESSHOMARU!",and Inuyasha said, "I don't know, now leave me alone you NOOB", then you heard lots of crashing and Sesshomaru thought, 'I can come back up later', and he jumped right infront of Koga and Koga fell on the ground and Sesshomaru walked in the house, "DO THAT AGAIN MAKE UP BOY!", Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned around on the balls of his heels and his hair floated in the air and fire was all over him(a/n:figuratively, not like he's REALLY on fire...that does sound awesome......) and he said, "I...am,,,not....wearing....makeup!", Sesshomaru ran up to him at SUPER NOVA speed (b/n:can you guys tell she likes the word super nova...she always caps it...)and it was a dust ball fight.

Narrator:now you guys know not to say he's wearing make up okay sweeties...don't say it unless you want to get hurt.......BECAUSE IT'S NOT MAKE UP...or is it bum bum buuum, please REVIEW!!!!!!

bob:and she in return will update


	6. School has come

**Disclaimer:sorry i don't own Inuyasha yet.....~lawers surround~ I SAID YET...~puff away~.....jerks.....**

Everyone almost woke up at the same time, of course it's kind of Impossible, but they all were in the kitchen, Sesshomaru had a scratch that was like the dude off of the lion king, he looked like a bad boy, Koga has scratched him during there little fight last night, Koga had scratches to of course but he got Sesshomaru good, they have been staring each other down all morning.

"well everyone we have school in three hours so lets get everyone ready", said Kagome, she looked tired, of course she would be, she was helping her mother pack and plus she had to study up on everything.

Everyone got themselves ready, Kagome's mom had to put them in another school, the school had no uniforms, that was good on Sakura's hands because that meant she didn't have to buy them.

Ayame has on a white skirt that went right above her knees to cover up her tail and a purple T-shirt that said 'I bite', Inuyasha had jeans on and a red Hoodie with a white T-shirt under it, Kilala wanted to play to so she transformed her cute little 11 year old self,she was wearing a tennis skirt that was yellow with and a sorta kind of tank top that said 'fire' on it, with black gloves. Koga was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt and on top of that was a black T-shirt and had on baggy black pants, Miroku looked proper he has a dark purple shit on with jeans and a tie....he didn't want to tuck the shirt in, he said it felt funny.....Kagome had on that baby yellow dress with that blue sweater on, Sango had on a black tennis skirt sorta like Kiala but more FUZZAH, she had a pink shirt on with black letters that said, 'touch this and...', then bellow that word it was a black had print.....Shippou wasn't all great he wanted to only have a little, so a green shirt and jeans were fine with him, Kohaku wore a open black jacket that had a netted shirt underneath(if you know Shikamaru from Naruto, that netted shirt is alot like that), Kaana had on....what she always wore she didn't want to change, everyone's hair stayed the same.....Narakuhad on dark jeans and a shirt that was pink that said, 'real men wear pink!', Everyone shook there heads and had his hair in a pont tail, Hakudoushi wore all black and that was it....nothing else..... last but most certainly isn't least, Sesshy, he had on a white shirt that said in big black bold letters, 'why do you keep talking when i'm trying to ignore you', and black jeans, Kagome smiled when he got that shirt.

Sakurawaved them all good bye and was helping the middle schoolers, Sota, who was going to class with Hakudoushi, Kilala and Shippou went a diffirent way with them because they had to go to elementry, Sota was wearing his uniforn felt most comfortable in it, Kohaku went with Kaana to the middle school and the rest to highschool, Sesshomaru despised the smell of humans which was everywhere, they all walked in the school and people stared Kagome was talking to Ayame who was laughing and Sango who was crossing her arms and Miroku apologizing, Koga had his hands in his pockets and told Inuyasha to shut the hell up which got them in an agruement and Naraku hugging Sesshomaru who was pissed off.

The teachers gave them there classes and they all sat down, Naraku was talking to some random chick who kept fluttering her eyes and he asked, "do you have something in your eye, your blinkng awefully alot", the girl looked sad and Miroku came over and said, "excuse my friend, he doesn't know a pretty ladies heart, and my, MY are you beautiful", Sango yelled across the room, "monk sit down!", Miroku said, "my dear Sango are you jealous I was just saying", he grabbed her hands and said, "will you bear my ch-", Inuyasha grabbed Koga and pushed him which he bumped into Miroku who fell on Naraku who landed on Sesshomaru who picked up Narakuand flung him across the room(you take that alll in). Kagome sighed and the teacher said, "DT for all of you", Ayame said, "but I didn't do anything, what did I do?!?", Kagome sighed and said, "Ayame it's fine"

"no it isn't, I get punished for a crime I didn't commit"

"but Ayame"

"no NO NO, I want to see his alpha right away"

"Ayame..."

"what"

"this isnt...you know"

"oh yeah...."

Kagome apologized and they all sat down, Naraku got off the floor and sat next to Sesshomaru who in return death glared him,girls all over the class were making clubs for the boys, Koga had heard them and said, "what about me the cold hearted bad hot boy, and Miroku being the prince, but perv, what the crap, Inuyasha's eyes what's so attractive about them, he's ugly, and Naraku being the gullible. easy to get to, I beg to differ, Sesshomaru being hard to get, your weird if you want him.....", the girls giggled at him. Sesshomaru was sitting there emotionless until a guy came over and said,"so you get into fights alot at school", Sesshomaru took it he was talking about where he used to live so Sesshomaru looked up at him and got up and walked right out of class, the teacher yelled for him to come back but Sesshomaru just sat right outside the door, the class was to loud for him.

"hey...what's your name um, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked in the class and death glared him, 'who told him my name is Sesshomaru, I certainly did not,' Sesshomaru thought, so he said, "you know of my name...how is this so", Sesshomaru got up and sat back in his desk not happy about this, "well..", the guy was tense, he didn't know why Sesshomarugave him the creeps, he swallowed,Sesshomaru said, "you have yet answered my question it is not hard to answer, is it not?"

"um you see"

"I see nothing but a person who isn't telling me what I want to hear"

"well I have all your names..."

"who gave you this information, human"

"human?"

"that is what I called you...."

"...."

"give me an answer", Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

"um......uh um..."

"you act like I have all day,I'm not a very patient person Mr. Konohio", Sesshomaru said even colder, he heard someone call the old guy that, by now everyone was quiet there were even some cheers from students for Sesshomaru, I guess they didn't like this teacher, he was old and grumpy.

"look, I need you to calm down", said the teacher.

"I can hear your heart beat a mile a minute, yet your telling I, Sesshomaru to calm down"

"...."

"you still haven't given me the answer"

The teacher reached for the speaker and said, "hello Kimimoto, I think I might retire right now", the person said, "why?!", Konohio looked at Sesshomaru and said, "I have my reasons I'm leaving now, bye", the teacher practically ran out the door"

"so this Kimimoto is who I shall speak to next", said Sesshomaru as he looked out the window, Kids started cheering his name and now he was even irritated that these kids now knew his name as well.

Kagome said, "Sesshomaru.....why did you do that"

"he was making me angry, he kept bossing me around no one tells this Sesshomaru what to do, when he said my name I didn't appreiate it"

Koga was laughing and Inuyasha was alseep with his hood over his head...although he never took it off,he was the main one who was getting yelled at but Inuyasha always replied, "shut up old man, before you have a heart attack", and kids laughed, he soon got tired of it and went to sleep.

Ayame was still pissed because she wanted to be good, Miroku on the other hand was paying attention quit well(B/n:teacher's pet)(a/n:shuddup....it's Miroku he likes learning new things now hush it up)

The next classes weren't as bad, the old man went around telling the teachers to keep an eye on Sesshomaru, warning them not to say his name, they never did, not one student can make Konohio quit, not in a million years....

Then when gym came and everyone knows how Inuyasha makes everything out to be a competition and Koga always falls deep into his traps.....it was running day, Koga and Inuyasha ran the whole class and it tired Kagome out just looking at them, Ayame stuck her foot out for them to trip, but Koga jumped over it in time but Inuyasha layed flat on his face, some people laughed and some people got mad at the people that laughed, but others thought it looked like it hurt,Miroku was only jogging and was behind the ladies and always said, "ladies first"(B/n:we all know what he was staring at....)

Sango kept her distnace from the perverted Monk, and well Sesshomaru just stood there leaning on the wall, everytime someone came past and said,"why aren't you running", he stared at them and they continued running, the teacher finally came over and started said....

"hey young man why aren't you running"

"..."

"hmmm, don't talk, well I can take points of for that"

Sesshomaru took points as dignity and looked at her and started walking with the others, the teacher smiled that she got through to him, she would defiantly brag about it to other teachers, she wanted to make him listen to her, it was now her mission, she ran up to Sesshomaru...

"hey young man..."

"..."

"hey you can talk to me, got family problems?"

"if you mean that wretched half breed over there yes", Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha.

"so you guys are brothers huh, you say half breed, is he half brother?"

"both"

"huh..."

"..."

"you have a great imagaination"

"what do you mean by that"

"when you say half breed you act like he's half something and not full"

"that's exactly what I mean", Sesshomaru looked to the door and saw a figure walk pass with brown hair, he stopped dead in his tracks(B/n:not like he was running anyway...) and said, "got to go..."

"wait you can't leave we still have class", she grabbed his arm not wanting to stop the conversation, Sesshomaru realized this.

"I don't don't wish to hurt you human, let go, I need to go",he said, she looked mad.

"no"

He looked at her, he was going to try that thing Miroku always did when he wanted to make girls become red and quiet, Sesshomaru bent down to her height and said, "I'll be back, will you wait for me", Sesshomaru hated it, but he better have at least one human here on his side.

The woman nodded astonished by his words and tone, he was all harsh a secind and cold like he never spoke to people(B/n:the word is non sociable)(A/n:stop interfering with me work), she looked up at him and he was walking away, "wow", and Naraku came by and said/whispered...."your married", in a high pitched voice and he laughed and ran faster to catch up with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was walking up the stairs following the girl with the brown hair and she turned around,"why are you following me", she looked out of breath.

"Rin?", Sesshomaru said surprised it was her, he knew it, it smelled like her and looked like her, she looked at him and said, "yes that's my name...who might you be?", Sesshomaru felt his heart stop and Naraku heard the conversation and was shocked, he walked up to Sesshomaru and was staring at Rin the same way Sesshomaru was, confused and hurt.

Narrator:OMG RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!! she doesn't know them OH NO SESSHOMARU POOR GUY HE NEEDS A HUG!!!!!!

Bob:wait what happen why doesn't she reconize him, you better right another chapter NOW!

Narrator:ok ok gosh anyway people please review!AND YOU BOB STOP INTERUPPTING ME!


	7. Naraku's Mission

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...~shrugs~ thats all it is to it**

WHERE WE LEFT OFF

"Rin?", Sesshomaru said surprised it was her, he knew it, it smelled like her and looked"Rin?", Sesshomaru said surprised it was her, he knew it, it smelled like her and looked like her, she looked at him and said, "yes that's my name...who might you be?", Sesshomaru felt his heart stop and Naraku heard the conversation and was shocked, he walked up to Sesshomaru and was staring at Rin the same way Sesshomaru was, confused and hurt. like her, she looked at him and said, "yes that's my name...who might you be?", Sesshomaru felt his heart stop and Naraku heard the conversation and was shocked, he walked up to Sesshomaru and was staring at Rin the same way Sesshomaru was, confused and hurt.

WHERE WE ARE NOW

"I'm sorry do I know you?", said Rin still giggly as ever, but in her eyes it looked as though something was lost.

"what do you mean, DO I KNOW YOU!", said Naraku loosing it, TOTALLY loosing his cool.

"quiet Naraku", said Sesshomaru with hurt in his voice.

"don't tell me you forgot!", Naraku said pulling his hair.

"quiet", said Sesshomaru staring in her eyes.

"I mean I thought you loved him, you cared for him and all you can say is DO I KNOW YOU!", Naraku said hurt.

"Naraku..."said Sesshomaru now looking at Naraku.

Naraku said fustrated,"we have been searching for you for practically forever, this man here has only slept once since you left!", he pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Naraku I said quiet", said Sesshomaru looking back at Rin as she is about to cry.

"Rin how could you!", said Naraku oblivious to the outside world.

"NARAKU I SAID QUIET!", Sesshomaru practically yelled, now the rest of the gang was coming up, Ayameand the rest were relieved to see Rin.

"If she has forgotten about us, that means her connection was not strong WITH us, she forgot about me and everyone here,she is no longer the Rin I know", said Sesshomaru as he was going to walk away.

"WAIT!", said Rin, not knowing why she stopped his but continued,"I'm sorry am I suppose to remember you I can't, forgive me, I can't rememeber my past, do I have something with you, are you one of my friends?"

Ayame started to cry again, she couldn't believe her best friend forgot about her, she loved Rin like a sister, she fell on her knees and said, "Rin are you sure you can't ~hiccup~ remember ~hiccup~."

Rinlooked Oh so sorry and shook her head and then you could hear a laugh, Rin's eyes lighten up and she said, "Lord Sukaru", Sesshomaru jerked his head up and everyone looked at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and said, "wha-wha- what did you just say?",Sukaru came out and said, "she said MY name", Rin grabbed Sukaru and hid behind him, Sesshomaru thought, 'that could have been me, she always relied on my protection, Rinhow could you have forgotten ME Rin, ME!', Rin said, "Sukaru there scaring me"

"oh my Rin, they won't lets go to class", said Sukaru.

"ok, I'm sorry um what's your name", she looked at Sesshomaru, he looked back, his eyes weren't alive anymore.

"HIS NAME IS SESSHOMARU", Naraku/Inuyasha/ Koga practically yelled at her, Rin jerked her head to them and said, "um, um, um I- I- I'm sorry Sesshomaru, have a very nice day", Rin smiled and ran to Sukaru who was already walking away, Inuyasha was about to run and kill Sukaru, but Sesshomaru stopped him, "wha-whatcha do that for Sesshomaru, you going to let them go, let her leave with HIM!!!!!!!!", said Inuyasha MAD.

"you see that's she' s happy, if we kill him....Rin won't ever remember and she will never talk to us let alone let us kill him without her trying to get in the way", said Sesshomaru clearly wanting to do the same thing but wont.

"he's right, he's got her believeing were the bad and HE'S the good, there's really nothing we can do, but I believe we ca-", Miroku said as he sat on a step. Koga was holding Ayame who was CRYING her eyes out. Every single one of them was hurt, but not as much as Sesshomaru who was staring at the spot he saw her.

"but what Miroku", said Kagome listening to him, probably the only one.

"we have to get her to like us again, the more we hang around her, the more she might remember, but that will be hard, since Sukaru has her wrapped around his finger, tightly to....", Miroku replied, Inuyasha grabbed his shirt.

"what do you mean around his finger WE were friends with her FIRST, shouldn't she have remembered as soon as she saw us OH SMART ONE", said Inuyasha gripping tighter and tighter.

"that's why...I said he has her wrapped around her tight, it will be hard, but we can give it a try.....will you.... let go of me....", said Miroku worried that Inuyasha might rip his head off.

Inuyasha let go and whispered,"how do we get her away from him, and he MUST know where she lives....he can always make her forget again to....I know for a fact she won't let us in her heart quickly."

Miroku smiled, "she has to still have feelings for Sesshomaru, see she stopped him when he was about to leave, she wanted his name AND she only looked at him the whole time she spoke to us, like she WANTED to remember him"

Sesshomaru said,"all that went away when he came....you see the way she hid behind him, that should have been m-"

"SHUT UP, just shuddup Sesshomaru, I'm GOING to get her back, even if I DIE doing it, you here me Sesshomaru, I WON'T let him do this, over my dead body will he get what he wants, he isn't a kid anymore, he needs to stop playing with people hearts and minds, she hasn't forgotten, her eyes.....were like mine, empty, she isn't happy, right now the only thing that makes her happy is Sukaru, once I get rid of him, she'll turn to you,I'll get rid of him, and I might die during the process, but SO WHAT", Naraku said mad/angry/upset/DANGEROUSLY SERIOUSLY OLD NARAKU!

Everyone looked at him as Naraku was staring up at the steps and Sukaru was at the top alone looking down at Naraku, you heard Koga snap and snarl and Inuyasha growl deathly in the back, Naraku looked at him and said, "Sukaru, I'll kill you for me, yourslef and everyone here", Sukaru smiled at him and said, "try" and puffed away. Naraku looked at everyone,"I got information, I'm going to need everyone here, it starts today, mission one...", he looked at the spot Sukaru was at, "kill Sukaru"

Teacher's started coming out because they heard commotion and one said, "what are you guy's doing out here", Naraku was still upset and he looked at them and they stopped dead in there tracks, Naraku nodded at them to go back in there classroom and they did, he looked at the spot again and said, "let's go", he walked down the steps and the rest followed and Sesshomaru was still there, Naraku said, "Sesshomaru you trust me right?"Sesshomaru walked pass everyone and stopped at the bottom and glanced at Naraku and said, "I trust no man.....to bad your not one...wearing pink and all", Naraku smiled and said, "FLUFFY!", and hugged him.

Inuyasha scratched his head and was about to say, 'what just happen', but the rest of the group just said, "I don't know", Mirokusaid,"that was the beginning of a friendship..an...odd one", they all nodded and walked out the school and people were either crowding around and watching them or teachers were yelling them to not leave the school when it was half the day, they all walked out the door hair blowing(B/n:THAT was pathetic..wind blowing what's next there hair to)....and there hair(B/n:you thinks that's fuuny huh?)(A/n:yup) and the teacher were running towards the door but the door shut right in there faces, but no one touched them, Kagura was there she used her wind power to close them and she said, "I know where Rin works, I've been spying...I'll take you there", and Naraku was still hugging Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru threw him off, Naraku said, "hey what about friendship", Sesshomaru walked pass him and said, "don't touch me....", Naraku let out a humph and skipped to follow him....and Inuyasha said, "I wonder if they have a plot against us?", Miroku said, "let's pray that it's not that

"hey what's that......", said Sango.

"WAAaaAAaalley!!", said a small robot that bumped into a trash can.

"OH MY... JEBUS IT'S WALLEY!!",sceamed an excited Kagome as she ran over and hugged it.

Down the street you saw a Naraku skipping next to Sesshomaru and Naraku hugg him again and Sesshomarusighed and threw him all the way back to the others, Kagura asked, "why do you insist on doing that when the same thing happens all the time", Naraku said MONOTONNED, "because he needs a hugg bad now, he probably can never get Rin back,a hugg is what he needs".Everyone nodded and followed Sesshomaru home.(A/n:well to Kagome's house that is....)

Narrator:well thanks people for reading this far..I left a cliff hanger in the other chapter so I had to hurry and type a new one...cliffs can be troublesome...

~Shikamaru comes in~ Shikamaru:hey that's my word....what a drag.(B/n:did you realize Maru is in Sesshomaru's name to...isn't a form of masculine...if you ask me that make up Sesshomaru is wearing isn't masculine at all if you ask me~I hit Bob on the head with a frying pan~

Narrator:~breaths slow and heavy and looks demonic~ IT'S...NOT...MAKE...UP....~throws fry pan somewhere~ anyway...please review IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU !!~frying pan is in my hands again~and I in return in update and you won't die from a head injury ok :) Ja Ne


	8. The club Street Banger

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.....JEBUS WHY CAN'T I OWN SESSHOMARU....JUST HIM AND RIN IS FINE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone went into the house when they arrived, "Inuyasha I'll be right back ok", Kagome ran out the house and Inuyasha gazed at her as she got on her bike and peddled away fast, he was about to follow until Kagura said, "ok the Information I have is...", Koga sked, "how did you know where to find us?"

"I followed the presence of Lord Naraku", Kagora said bluntly.

"AAAAAAAAH enough of the LORD NARAKU, you make me sound so OLD!", said Naraku freaking out over his name.

"what are you talking about, you want me to call you Onigumo my lord?", said Kagura confused(a/n:ok look all.....Kagura REALLY needs to go out with Naraku it's her duty....Kikiyo just didn't cut it, they got divorced even though they were never married......anyway they went to the Jerry show.....so Naraku is now single ...again...Kikiyo couldn't put up with his craziness.....DEAL WITH IT OK....Katie knows what I'm talking about don't worry Kikyo will go find Hoji just to make Naraku jelous and OH Kaugra didn't ever LOVE Hojo...neither did he, he still has feeling for Kagome....but now since he met Kikiyo he loves her....but you know where I'm taking this DON'T YA!)

"ONIGUMO NO!!!!!, I HATE THAT FUCKING NAME!!!", said Naraku pulling his hair.

"I'm sorry um, Naraku?", said Kagura in a question.

"yeah!", said Naraku calming down.

"anyway, I know where Rin works I was spying on her and Sukaru today, I'm really REALLY good at spying", said Kagura all high and mighty.

"your wrong, if I can sense your presence so can he", said Sesshomaru.

"um, well he didn't do anything....", said Kaugra blushing.

"hm", said Naraku.

"funny", said Hakudoushi as he came in, "looks like she is-", said Hakudoushi getting cut off.

"gosh Hakudoushi you got us into trouble five times!", said Sota running up to him from behind.

"no one tells me what to do at all", said Hakudoushi mad.

"but he was just saying to sit next to Hima!", said Sota.

"she was way to open, weird in fact I choose not to be around idiots like that, she kept trying to hold my hand and sit on my lap, idiot child she is", said Hakudoushi.

Sota laughed and said, "she likes you",and Hakudoushi said, "well I detest her", Sota said, "you also shouldn't have smacked the ladies hand away for trying to touch your hair..."

"no one shall touch my hair but me for as long as I shall live"

"what about the food fight, you pratically started that one Haku"

"no, what really happened was that Daisuke was falling and that Hima girl was connected to my arm, that little girl was about to trip on milk so I reacted to them all, I grabbed that girl and rotated her 270 degress and she sat on a seat I grabbed that human boy and caught him but someone threw food at him and it hit me in the head so I picked up that so called jello and threw it back, and don't label me with such a nickname"

Sota laughed again, "what name, Haku?hah, what about the teacher accident, hm?"

"easy, she tried to correct my way of talking.....I told her to get out a Thesaurus so I can shove it up her a-"

Sota was crying now and said, "Shippou I heard you are now in the school's senate", Shippou shook his head and said, "I was forced, and can I let my tail out these jeans?", Sota nodded and wanted to know what he was going to do, Shippo took out a knife and cut his pants in the back and his tail popped out, Kilala did the same Sota cocked his eye brow, Naraku and Sesshomaru was staring Kaugra down and she finally talked, "did I do something".

Sesshomaru said, "Naraku...", Naraku nodded.

Hakudoushi was now staring at Kagura and said, "you smell a little different Kagura, who are you, what might be different about you?",Naraku said, "I wonder and he squinted his eyes it was a small spider web, Sango gasped and stood perfectly still.

"hm", said Sesshomaru/Naraku.

"WHAT!"", said Kagura.

Naraku walked over to her and pulled out a spider and squished it and Sango said, "same as before, Kohaku twtched as he came in and said, "another spider", Kaana said, "it's Sukaru is it not?", Naraku nodded and said, "Kagura you can speak clearly now", Kagura breathed and said, "he tricked me, threatned you", Naraku said, "Kagura doesn't blush", he giggled and Kagura said, "OK.... look, listen or don't, Rin is working at a place....no it's caled a club, called street banger"(a/n:don't ask...I couldn't think of a clubs name so deal with street banger!)(b/n:LAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!!!)

"street banger", said Kagome as she came in, "that's horrible, Sesshomaru, let's go!!!!", Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and Naraku jumped on Sesshomaru's back and held on to his Fluff.

Kagome, Sesshomaru AND Naraku arrived at STREET BANGER, it was big and had a red sign, Naraku said, "oooooooOOoooh reeeeeeeeed!, so puuuuuuuuuUUUuuurty!", Sesshomaru peeled him off and said, "Kagome I go into there you say", Kagome nodded and said, "well, I'm not 18, and you can pass off as that so your on your own", she smiled and pushed them in the line and Naraku said, "aren't you exicted you get to see Rin again", when they arrived at the front they went straight in and music had already reached their ears and Naraku held his ears, "this place is loud!", Sesshomaru just stood there, although his ears were getting tortured he saw Rin and she had smacked someone and they laughed and she started to beat the living crap out of him and he got thrown out and Sesshomaru looked at Naraku who was on the ground he stepped over him and said, "Naraku you are weak if something that you can only hear brings you down", Naraku got up and said, "your right Fluffy", they walked over to Rin and she stopped and said, "I'm sorry but I still don't remember you"

"I'm not here to make you remember me", said Sesshomaru.

"oh OK, well you want something to drink", said Rin happy.

"hn"

"take that as a no"

"you don't remember your past at all,do you Rin"

"no in fact Lord Sukaru found me and gave me a job and took me in!I know nothing of my parents or anything", she said handing some couple a drink.

"do you wonder about your past"

"I do"

"tch"

"so"

"...."

"did I...know you from my past Sesshomaru"

"If I said yes. would you come back with me"

"oh no I can't , sorry"

"I see"

"your friend is kind of eerie...", she said looking at Naraku on top of the roof top.

Sesshomaru looked at him and said, " your not freaked he can do that", Naraku was crawling on the roof upside down like a spider.

"no, I always have dreams about demons"

"..."

"so like yeah, I was wondering if you would stay because um....well..."

"I'll stay....", said Sesshomaru looking into her eyes.

"th-th-thank you", she blushed and ran in the kitchen to get drinks.

"look buddy", said a man that was poking Sesshomaru in the chest, "I've been flirting with her and she never once talked to me, yet she talks to you, lay off man, she's mine", he was drunk and Sesshomaru said, "while your waisted, you won't feel this pain I shall put upon you", Sesshomaru had him off the floor by his neck.

People came running over and threw the drunk guy out and told Sesshomaru to leave if he didn't they would call the cops, Sesshomaru walked out and sat by the back door with a sleeping Naraku curled up like a cat, he watched as people walked, ask him questions and go on with their lives.

It was really late and Rin walked out and yawned, she almost tripped over Naraku but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and she smiled, " I thought you went home", Sesshomaru got up and flung Naraku over his back and followed Rin, she fell asleep half the way and he picked her up bridal stlye, he thought, 'your as reckless as ever, you could have gotten hurt if it wasn't me here, of course I wouldn't let that happen', he sniffed out her strongest scent, which lead him to her house and took of his kimono shirt and put it over her work clothes and knocked on a door with an old couple and they opened it up and sad, "why are you knocking at such an hour .....", Sesshomaru put her down in front of them and turned around and they said, "who are you?", Sesshomaru answered, "a good friend of Rin's, tell her I'll see her at school tommorow", they both nodded and carried Rin's limp body in there home, Sesshomaru stuck around awhile to make sure she wasn't left anywhere she could be harmed and when he thought it was safe, he turned into the green orb and left, everyone was asleep when he returned so he threw Naraku in the window and he jumped on the roof and fell asleep after awhile.

Narrator:Sesshomaru is so nice man, he could have taken her prisnoer but he didn't all he really wants is to have Rin happy....~sniffs~ that's all he wants even if that means her not ever wanting to know him, love him, care for him or even be friends with him ~cries~ I LOVE YOU SESSHOMARU HEART IS AS BIG AS A TIGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob:wow he makes us guys look lame...and why did it have to be a tiger...anyway please review.......


	9. Lord Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.....JEBUS WHY CAN'T I OWN SESSHOMARU....JUST HIM AND RIN IS FINE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

At school it was like any other day, go to class, get out, go to lunch, no fights, no having fun in this educational institution, and don't talk unless called upon, it was pratically like any other shity day...(a/n:sorry got carried away there for a minute), but after lunch it was a different story.....

"Hey Sesshomaru wait up", screamed Rin as Sesshomaru was skipping class, "thank you so much for dropping me off home yesterday, how did you know...anyway enough of that, why didn't you take advantage of me, I mean I fell asleep like a dumb nut."

"why would I do such an Idiotic thing Rin", said Sesshomaru monotoned.....Sesshomaru has went back to the cold hearted bastard.(a/n:we all know we like him cold hearted but, I had to put it in there just because)

"well...um...your a guy and most guys are like...", she said and then puffed out her chest and made a face, "take what you get", she laughed.

Sesshomaru missed that laugh, he smiled at her and she jumped up and down and said, "I got a smile yay!", then a girl from one of her classes said, "yay!", she mimicked her, "I got the second hotest guy in school to smile!", Rin blushed and Sesshomaru stared at the girl and she smiled at him and he said,"do you always direpect competition?", the girl frowned and said, "no", she smiled again, "will you go out with me", Sesshomaru didn't know what that meant and Rin flinched when Sesshomaru paused...."no", said Sesshomaru, "I don't want to go anywhere with you", the girl giggled and said, "not GO anywhere, like a date like boy friend, girl friend, you know hug, kiss stuff",Rin thought, 'kiss WHAT exactly,ew the little nasty...',Sesshomaru thought on the other hand, 'anything with the word hug and kiss is a...", Sesshomaru said, "no", as he finished his thought, the girl looked sad and ran away, Rin mumbled "REJECTION", Sesshomaru heard her of course and said, "what exactly is rejection"

"when someone asks you out and the answer is a blunt no..."

"rejection huh"

"uh hm"

"...I'll...see you later, Rin". as he began to walk away, becaue having a conversation with someone you care for and yet doesn't care is hard on a person.

"wait!"

Sesshomaru stopped, "can I...hang out with you today",she finished.

"are you asking the same question that girl was",Sesshomaru wanted her to say yes, she shook her head and said, "no just hang out, like talk, um are you not with this world", she giggled and ran up to him, 'you have no idea Rin', thought Sesshomaru.

They talked all day until schoool was over they even went up on the roof and watched people fall, get slapped or watched occasional fights, Rin loved how people always look up to see Sesshomaru and almost pee in here pants because he looked right at them like he was going to kill them.

Sesshomaru watched as she went to her locker, she was wearing a red blouse and black shorts and he was wearing black and green caki jeans and a plain white T-shirt, she looked in the corner of her eye and watched Sesshomaru lean against the locker waiting for her, 'wow he sure is beautiful,BUT I promised Lork Sukaru I would stay away from him......but I can't, I think I'm in love with hi-", Rin got cut off because someone had got into a fight in the hall way and a punch was going toward her head, BUT OF COURSE OUR FLUFFY caught the guys and hand twisted his arms around his back and Sesshomaru pratically death holding him...in a head lock.....teachers came out and thought Sesshomaru started the fight, but Sesshomaru wasn't even punching, he didn't even look like he was trying to, the teacher told Sesshomaru to let him go and he did, the guy stood up and threw a punch at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru moved right and the guy punched the locker and screamed out in pain, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and she mouthed, "sorry", he turned and begin following the teachers, people were sticking up for him, saying he didn't even do anything, but Sesshomaru put his finger to his lips and followed quietly, people either looked at him sadly or shrugged and went on their way, Sesshomaru walked passed the group with a following Rin from behind, they all looked at her and there eyes lightened up, except for Inuyasha who blames her for Sesshomaru's sadness and thinks she is on Sukaru's side and doesn't trust her, Koga kicked Inuyasha and they got into a dust ball fight and Rin giggled, one teacher said, "ok, you guys need to go now", Kagome said, "but were related we have to go with him, and besides I have the key to the house and he's new to things so I have to let him in",Ayame spoke up, "if they go we all go...", the teacher said, "how exaclty are you related?", they all looked at each other and Miroku explained it all, "Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's half brother and he's married, yes was MARRIED to Kagome, Kagome is related to Sango see, you see the similarity, oh and I was MARRIED to Sango, Koga was step brothers with me, but then our parents got split up, he had a little sister...", he looked at Rin.

"RIN!", he looked happy and so did Rin who was happy to be apart of the family, he continued, "Koga is was married to Ayame who just joined the family, therefore were all related in some way!", the teacher scanned everyone and said, "married at such a young age, how come we didn't know about this", everyone became quiet waiting for Miroku's big brain to think, he finally did and said, "It burdens us because were not from....Japan, we all broke up,since were all young and all....were all going to get married again someday", he said this dramatically and sad like the spot light was on him and little violins were in the background, "we..will someday get married again, but until then, were all family weither we like it or not....weither YOU like it or not.....", the teacher twitched at the "YOU", and she nodded and said, "wait out here I'll call the office in the front and say your ALL leaving, but everyone must be at school tomorrow, except for Sesshomaru", Sesshomaru seriously didn't like these poeple saying his name.

"how about I never come back to school", said Sesshomaru throbing.

"NO!", said Rin, everyone looked at her, "you can't....um you have to come back when needed because, well everyone will begin to miss you and who else will be there to make the teacher feel dumb and shut up...", they all nodded and Sesshomaru was staring at Rin and turned and said, "ok....", Sesshomaru walked in the office and sat down, it smelled of cheap fragments and apples, his nose twitched as the other demons did, even half, Rin watched this and gasped and said, "your like Lord Sukaru", she giggled and said,"he always does that", everyone but Sesshomaru twitched, Naraku came running up, "HIDE ME!!!!", he hid behind Sesshomaru and a grounp of girls came running pass, "scary, scary, scary, I was frightened Fluffy", Rin jerked her head up at Sesshomuru and said, "thats another word I hear in my dreams Sesshomaru, did...did I know...no I'm sure I knew you at one time, then that means Lord Sukaru lied to me..."

"we'll tell you everything, your past and who Sukaru really is Rin", said Kagome.

Ayame looked so excited and hugged Rin and said, "I'm glad your sort of back!"

"I think we should hurry before Sukaru breaks the moment", said Naraku in a giggly/happy/hamster/high voice.

Rin laughed again and said, "ok....", she then looked at Sesshomaru who was watching his name being put on paper and he walked over to the paper and began to read it, "....I didn't start that fight....", the teacher shook her head and said, "no, stop making excuses"

"but he didn't, someone was about to hit me", said Rin.

"really", said the teacher not believeing a word.

Sesshomaru growled underneath his breath deadly, he didn't like how this teacher was direspecting him, but disrespecting RIN was too much, he was about to reach for her neck and snap it, but Koga and Inuyasha and Ayame was by his side at once pulling him back(a/n:have you ever tried to grab a dogs bone from under there teeth, don't they growl and bite...and when you try to pull...SOMEONE GET'S HURT....)

Well it wasn't a human, or demon that got hurt, it was the desk in front of him, it fell in half as Sesshomaru was getting pulled back, while growling, Sesshomaru stopped because he was already outside, Rin ran up to him and jumed up and own, "how did you do that, THAT WAS SO AWESOME!", everyone looked at her and smiled and Rin cocked her head and said, "am I....OK OK...I guess so....well anyway please tell me what I'm suppose to know".

"well your from the past", said Koga.

"and you knew us before you knew Sukaru", said Ayame still hugging Rin.

"well, you knew Fluffy WAAAAAAAY before you knew us", said Naraku STILL HUGGING Sesshomaru(b/n:no wonder it took two demons plus a half to pull him, Naraku is funny, I like him he's my favorite)

"well not waaaaay before, but he knew you before anyone of us, and you helped with his quests", said Miroku knowingly.

"and before that you had a family who was killed by bandits, and then you met Sesshomaru at a very young age, you died to, by wolves", said Kagome,Koga whimpered and mumbled, "sorry...", and Rin touched his pony tail and hugged him, he smiled, "well you died", Kagome said, "but then Sesshomaru brougt you back with his sword, tenseiga"(a/n:not sure if thats how you spell it...)

"then you hung out with Sesshomaru for years and even met my brother Kohaku, and become friends", said Sango.

"don't forget Shippou to", said Ayame and they all nodded.

"a ugly witch came and turned you older to the age you were a year ago", said Inuyasha...still not trusting, "and...you care for Sesshomaru,Rin don't forget that, he's the one that protected you not that bitch Sukaru, me and Sesshomaru had our ups and downs but I know for a fact if he cares for anyone in this world it's you and no one else", said Inuyasha mad at the end, but people either patted him on the back, hit him in the shoulder hard(b/n:koga or maybe even Naraku...he probably didn't know though) or just looked at him(b/n:Sesshomaru) Rin smiled and said, "why, why is it everytime I say his name you guys look at me like your going to kill me", Ayame looked sad and said, "it's not that you say his name, it's what you say in front of it....Lord....you only said that for Sesshomaru it hurts us to see you have more respect for the man who kidnapped you over the one who would die for you", Sesshomaru stopped and thought, 'dude, I would die for her, anyday, any minute, second or hour', everyone looked at Sesshomaru face and it was astonished like he just realized something, Naraku jumped off of him and said, "yeah Sesshomaru you WOULD die for her wouldn't you", Sesshomaru's face went back to normal and said, "tch", Naraku whispered, "that's a yes everyone.....TEE HEE"

Everyone was having fun telliing Rin's story but no body knew what Sesshomaru knew like, when she started her period, when she asked how babies are made, whats the difference between boys and girls, how she killed her first animal for food, her first boy crush......(B/n:wow Sesshomaru must be traumatized...) but as she got older she asked him, "who do you like", "have you mated yet", "who will you mate with", "am I like a daughter to you or what", but then as she got OLDER as in what she was a year ago, when the witch changed her, "get out my face, gosh I thought you cared", "can I go now", "lets go swiming it's hot out"

Sesshomaru smiled at those memories and people stared and they felt happy to that there Rin was back and will forever stay.

"hey Lord Sesshomaru", said Rin.

Sesshomaru pratically fell off the curve as he was balancing on it, people laughed, he turned around and said, "what did you say?"

She smiled and said, "Lord Sesshomaru"

Narrator:I hope you liked it everyone please you HAVE TO REVIEW OR I CAN"T CONTINUE, I'll write one more chaoter because animelove0713 will kill me, and I mean that....but the same goes for her, soooOOoowa please review and I in return will update

Bob:HI EVERYONE I LIKE TALKING TO YOU, you guys make me happy, HI ANIME!!!!!I don't have to worry so she won't kill me so I'm happy....well REVIEW because your not the only one reading this!


	10. A promise to Rin

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.....~sniff~ there I said it...~cries~**

Sesshomaru kept replaying the "Lord Sesshomaru in his mind over and over again, he watched as cars went by and they had stopped in a stor, Kagome had picked up something, but wouldn't tell and the all stopped and Sota and Hakudoushi threw donuts at old people(b/n:what...how mean..)(a/n:sssssssh!)Hakudoushi's evilness was rubbing off on the boy....

"Hakudoushi this is FUN!", said Sota.

"yes, yes it is", said Hakudoushi laughing evily.

"I'll never be able to do this again when you leave"

"who said I was leaving, I'm going to take over this world"

"yeah, that's what everyone says, but it never works..."

"that's because they weren't me...."

" what makies you special"

"I'm hakudoushi I am the word special"

"yes, yes you are", said Shippou laughing, Hakudoushi chucked a donuts at his head, but Kilala got in the way so the had a donut fight......then some community service people came out and made them clean it, but Hakudoushi just watched and argued with the man who kept saying the same thing.

"I don't care how old you are I'll call the cops"

"I'm older than you"(a/n:it's true he's from the past, mans form the furture WHOLE GAP AGE

"your ten little boy"

"I'm older than you are sir"

"I don't care how old you are I'll call the cops"

" and I don't care who YOU are, I'm not doing what you tolod me......."

"I'lll call them"

"I'm scared of no man"

"you will be, who's your parents your awefully rude they must not take care of you"

"I have none"

"no wonder"

"don't look down upon me, just because I have no parents"

Kilala said,"what a mean jerk!", she kicked him and took the others hands and ran up to the others which the guy look right at Koga and backed off.

When They all arived at Kagome's house, with a dazed Sesshomaru, Rin sat next to Ayame in the house, she was the only one that wasnt tense around her,when Naraku was around her he talked less and took side glances at her.

"Sesshomaru you have to stay here for seven weeks, they said you gave them disrespect and wouldn't do as told....", said Sakura sighing.

"I'm sorry mom...", said Kagome now realizing all the trouble shes put her mother through.

"oh it isn't a problem, oh and I have to go out and get groceries, I'll be back later, please children try not to get into trouble", Sakura said and look directly at Naraku, Naraku was at the China plates looking at them, Sakura went over to Rin.

"are you a new one?", asked Sakura.

"oh no miss I have a place to stay, I could go if you want", said Rin.

"oh you can stay if you like"

"oh no im fine"

"sure"

"yeah, I already have a home"

Sesshomaru was surprised at those words, the place she lived wasn't nice as this place was, he refuses to let ANYONE live in those disgusting standards.

"no Rin you must stay", said Sesshomaru.

"and why not", she said looking like she would laugh at any moment at his words

"because I said so..."

"...."

"..."

"that's when you go 'tch'"

"hn"

"smart...."

It was like she had to do as he told her, she thought, but as she got herslef together she said, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, Sakuru is paying for my home, and although he's lied to me, I can't leave even with his little of kindness, I was thinkng of moving anyway, some place close to my job you know, so I don't have to walk far"

Neither one of them fell for it, she looked horrible, she didn't even look happy, she smiled anyway, Sakura said, "hey take a bath here first and if you want to go home after be my guess, but I know the place you live.....I know you really don't like taking showers, your skin looks pale, maybe you should stay for dinner to, yeah stay for dinner and one of the guys can take you home"

Rin nodded and Kagome handed her a towel and extra pair of clothes and Rin walked up stairs and got un-dressed (B/n:CENSORED!!!!!!!!!)(A/N:PERVERT!) and she made the water and got in and even put some little bubbly stuff in it, with these bath beeds...(a/n:got carried away....sorry you know I do that)

Sesshomaru went up and talked to Sakura about the conditions Rin was in.

"I understand Sesshomaru, but I did promise if she feels to go home..."

"yeah, but I DIDN'T promise it"

"oh, ok but.....ok I'm certain that she won't feel to go home after a good dinner and bath, she'll get tired and comfortable, that was my plan Sessh", she said cleaning the dishes and when she got done she put her coat on.

"....", Sesshomaru couldn't disrespect this woman, she was like a mother he never had, he liked her and he GUESSED she could get away with that small nickname.

"ok now Sessh, you look after the other ok, I trust you, make sure no one trashes the house I will hold you personaily resposible for everyone here...and.....REALLY look after Raku-san"

Sesshomaru just nodded, he didn't like being personily responsible for anything....but just this once he decieded.

"ok bye Sessh I'm counting on you", she left out the door, Sesshomaru looked at her wallet and thought, 'she always takes this, she'll probably needs it'

Sesshomaru left the house with a sound and puffed in front of her and she almost fell and she smiled and said, "now don't sneek up on me, you will give me a heart attack...OH MY WALLET I LEFT IT INSIDE THE HOUSE, I NEED TO GO GE-"

"here", said Sesshomaru as he cut her off.

"oh, hahaha thanks Sessh", she grabbed it and pulled his hair and he bent down unwillingy and she kissed his forehead, "now go in there you'll catch cold"

"this demon doesn't catch colds", said Sesshomaru stunned.

".....are you questioning me", she figured she could get away with that.

'I figure she can get away with that', thought Sesshomaru', he said, "hn", and went inside the house.

Inside everyone was arguing, kids were trashing the place and Naraku was hanging from a light, Sesshomaru was MAD, 'how can these imbeciles be so stupid....', he thought and then said, "wait...", and then he grabbed the running Kilala and Shippou and sat them on the couch and switched on the television which Kagome did over a thousand times, Sota was in the fridge and Sesshomaru walked over and said, "your going to get fat if you keep doing that and your mothers is going to cook soon and no wonder she has to keep buying food all the time, stop eating", Sota put the APPLE back and sat next to Shippou, he could wait, he thought.

Hakudoushi was just standing there and Sesshomaru motioned his eyes towards the couch and Hakudoushi just walked over and sat in the front.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha you are an idiot", and looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome you do have anger problems", they both shut up and sat in front of the couch watching Sponge Bob with the kids, Sango was going to slap Miroku and Sesshomaru stopped her and said, "you keep slapping him, the more he's going to do it, the more he taunts you the more he gets hurt and the more you get mad at yourself, and we all know you secretly like it", Sango blushed and let her hand fall limp and Sesshomaru said, "if you want Sango's attention I do suggest to don't be a pervert around her and if you arent getting sick of getting slapped, I for one am tired of hearing a slapping noise every five minutes", Miroku paused and sighed and hugged Sango and grabbed her hand and sat next to Kagome.

Sesshomaru pratically yelled and scared the Hell out of everyone when he said, "and Naraku if you don't get down from there I'll personily make sure your no longer a guy", Naraku fell from the roof and ran behind Kagura who walked from in front of him and Sesshomaru said, "If I come back and you guys are like that again, and I can't even hear the smallest lint in this room blow through....I'll show you where to go, how to do it and MAKE SURE YOU LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL.....", Sesshomaru said that so deadly, that no one dared to talk, Sesshomaru walked up the stairs as Sponge Bob began to sing the CAMP FIRE SONG! (B/n:C-A--M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!! Sesshomaru turned around and stared at the T.V for like five minutes and when the song ended he went on his way(a/n:little secret between you and me...Sesshomaru LOVES Sponge Bob....the show of course)

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room because people down stairs was pissing him off and he stopped because there was Rin getting dressed and he closed the door like nothing happened and walked down stairs and turned the T.V up and watched from a far.

Where Rin was she was SUPER RED. she was blushing so hard it was redder than any fruit or veggie, she shook her head and said, "ugh", and continued dressing, she thought, 'I mean he just left with out a word, not a you look good or have you been working out', she beat her self up mentally and went down stairs in PJ'S, and Kagome ran up and said, "they look so cute on you", Rin made sure she didn't even glance at Sesshomaru and of course Sesshomaru did the same, Sakura came in and quickly began cooking, they all ate with a few only fights and bickering, Rin went to the couch and Sesshomaru was beside her FAR away.

"I'm sorry", said Rin.

'what is she apologizing for,I came in on her...', thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just nodded and said, "yeah..."

Rin smiled and scooted next to him and watched DEATH RACE with him,she looked at him and said, "can I talk to you"

"yes Rin"answered Sesshomaru.

"why...why....why can't I remember you If i was so close to you?"

"Rin, I don't know"

"I'm sorry..."

"no need to apologize, that's also what I want to know"

"we can find out together, but I ask, can I stay here for awhile, I mean Sukaru knows where I live and all, and I want to be far away from him, and I feel safe around you...excuse me for saying that I shouldn't say such things if I'm not allowed"

"Rin...your allowed anything as long as I'm here"

She smiled, "hey tell me a story about my past"

"when I first met you, I had got hurt by Inuyasha, his sword wounded me, I was weak vunarable,I lrested, then you came along I saw you and you ran back you came veryday, but I, I couldn't move, paralized I was, not able to even lift a hand, you started bringing me things, things I didn't perfer,I watched as you brung me things eveyday, you finally came up to me and looked at me, I said I didn't eat human food, you looked sad, yet you smiled at me, I wanted to smile, but I wasn't....like I am noe.....when I was better I left without saying goodbye to you, ddin't think twice about leaving to do my buisnees with jaken"

"who's Jaken"

"an green imp, took care of you at a young age, funny how he always made you sad and when you rescused him he changed...we both changed, anyway, when I was walking with Jaken I ran into you, you were...."

"dead..."

"yes, and I used my sword, I brought you back to life with one swing and then after that you just kept following me, I figured you had no family and didn't tell you to leave,jaken on the other hand"

"he's rude"

"you liked him before, you went on an adventure with me to kill Naraku...who's..."

"who's different..."

"yes...very, you got into trouble multiple times, but everytime I was in time, saved you it was like my duty to do so, now that I think about it, Jaken was a horrible baby sitter"

"I see...baby sitter, am I like...a daughter to you"

Sesshomaru remebered her saying this over a thousand times and he answered them with the same answer, "Rin you have changed, I no longer see you as you once were, you a woman now, not a little girl for me to daddy over"

"tell me one more"

"you got kidnapped with Kagome by one of my fathers foes, me and Inuyasha had to...work together, I...finally decieded to work together with him when a flash back came and my father asked, 'do you have someone to protect', I said no one but I KNEW it was Jaken and you,I joined with Inuyasha and we defeated him,you also were taken by monks but you were in a cave with lots of humans, I came and took you back, I walked away, the man asked why you wnated to be with me, next thing I knew you were by my side and later you asked me,'when I die will I miss you'", Sesshomaru trailed off as he thought of his answer.

Rin smiled and said, "I see....well about the daddy thing....THAT'S great that 's good because I mean were alomost the same age and me being like you know daddy Sesshy all the time...", she laughed and looked at Sesshomaru and said, "thanks Fluffy...", she smiled wider.

"Fluffy.....tch", said Sesshomaru turning his attention to the television.

Rin fell asleep just as Sakura predicted, he didn't move away he sat there watching her sleep and then he picked her up and put her on the couch comfortably and left and jumped on the roof and smiled at the thought Rin was back.

Inuyasha climbed up, "somethings wrong I can feel it...", he said

Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "until that something you feel will happen we will act, but until then if you don't mine let me enjoy the time I will have with her"

"ok, but will you take the chance what if she betrays trys something with someone if she touches Kagome, I'm sorry Sesshomaru bu-"

"I understand...but I'm sure even if he wiped away that much that she will hurt us for him is most unlikly, it won't happen, if it does...."

"Sesshomaru you can't, I'll do it"

"If you do such a thing, I will forever hate you...don't kill her I'm sure if anything that won't happen, give her a chance Inuyasha"

"Fine but I f I see that face you had", Inuyasha was speaking without his mind, "I don't know what I'll do, I can't stand to see you that way....Sesshomaru your my brother I do look up to you, your a demon I'm half, I wish I was you, don't....just don't...break", Inuyasha coulcn't find the right word and he jumped down.

"Inuyasha, I'm Sesshomaru, I will never break..."

The wind blew as if telling him something will happen, but he ignored it, he wanted nothing but everything to go back to normal, if only Rin could see that and Sukaru just back off and let them all be, but then again Sesshomaru won't back down he will get Rin back AND her memory,he understands that he might die, but he and Rin have been through everything, he's sure they can get through this too, he has to get her memory back, It's what he promised, "I promise Rin, everything will be back to normal, and Sukaru will be dead even if not by my hand, but by his own brother, Naraku", Sesshomaru watched as Naraku flew out the window and screamed, "I'm sorry Koga I just wanted a hug and Inuyasha I'm not Gay, I like Kagura thank you very much", 'why is he doing this for me', thought Sesshomaru, 'it can't be just because he likes me, what's going on', Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "yeah I promise", he liked the way that sounded, his promise....

A PROMISE TO RIN....

Narrator:ok look everyone the spelling and grammer mistakes...I know there was probably alot because right now I'm in a rush because it will be awhile before I update because I need a new computer so review and I hope you enjoyed it because it will be awhile but still review and I will update lots when I get a new computer back, thats why this chapter was so long XD

Bob:again were sorry for this and I ask you personaly to forgive her, thank you for reading good bye all readers and far well until then C ya


	11. The Storm Kiss

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.....WHY WORLD WHY!!!!!!!!**

Sesshomaru woke up, he had a blanket over him and he looked confused, he looked beside him and felt warmth, he saw RIN, the first thing that came to mind was, 'how late she get up here, I hope she's ok, wait...who told her, how the hell....Inuyasha....no he wouldn't....then', Rin was sleeping soundlessly and she shifted her her towrd him and buried her head in his chest and breathed and slept soundlessly again.

Sesshomaru grabed the blanket and took it off of him, 'everyone must be at school already, I wonder why Rin didn't go, I guess they couldn't find her, but I'm sure Inuyasha would have awaken me to ask if I had seen her, then....' Rin shivered, 'the only thing I can think of...is that I'm going crazy....', Sesshomaru put the blanket on her and sat down in the ledge and let his legs dangle.

He watched as middle schoolers where late and ran out their doors, he watched as people got into there cars, he twitched as people came out screaming "TOMMOROWS VALENTINE'S DAY!!!", he didn't get it, but it couldn't be a celebration he would like, actually he didn't like any traditions....he lost track of his birthday...so.....

Rin heard someone scream that and then shot right up and said, "Valentines day I totally forgot!!!!!!", she also must have forgotten they were on the roof because she ran and was about to fall, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and she stopped, she fainted because for Rin that was to much for her,it started to rain, Sesshomaru looked mad so he picked Rin up bridal style grabbed the blanket and put it over her and jumped down and went into the house, he put her down and looked around, there was no one in the house he had put Rin on the couch and went up stairs and started looking for another blanket and found one and put it on her and said, "how do you get heat in this place"

He walked up stairs then he walked downstairs, and saw a fire place(a/n:lets just pretend people, they have it there, Sesshomaru grabbed wood and lit it on fire with his awesomeness)(b/n:awesomeness?)(a/n:look I don't want to go through all the scientific terms....)(b/n:gotcha)

He got just what he wanted, he put Rin in Kagome's bed and he sat on the couch and looked like he might be upset, before he knew it he had fallen back asleep....

Rin woke up hours after and walked down stairs and looked at Sesshomaru who looked awake but his eyes were closed and she turned the T.V. on mute and it said,"Typhoon, or Tsunami", Rin freaked and shook her head when she found out it wasn't, but just a really bad storm, she could have sworn she heard something else.

The winds blew hard and the only thing that lit the room was the fire place, she sat in front of it and grabbed the cat, Sesshomaru woke up and stood up and there was a loud thundershock, the whole street was lit up, Rin screamed, Sesshomaru thought, 'well, she still has the same fears, thunderstorms...', Rin smiled at him and he asked.

"why did you not go to school, Rin"

"I wanted to stay"

"why is this"

"because I...wanted to stay with you"

"Rin, that shouldn't have stopped you from....what...what about Sukaru, Rin..."

"Sukaru can go suck a rats ass!", Rin screamed as there was another shock.

"I see"

Rin was freaked the wind blew so hard, everthing looked as though it was swaying.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him over to the fire and made him sit, he sat and she jumped when she heard another thunder sound.

"Rin your fine...."

"I know...but...."

"it's just a storm"

She grabbed his hand and slowly gazed off in space, Sesshomaru looked at her and she stared back in his eyes before they knew it they were inches away, Rin looked away but Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and kissed her softly and she smiled as they kissed and Sesshomaru thought, 'holy shit....h-o-l-y shit.....h-o-l-y s-h-i-t', she thought, 'yes you finally kissed me', she put her head on his shoulder, he looked at her and looked back at the fire, 'why should a great demon like I, be embarrassed, what makes this feeling, I can't be in love with...Rin.... can I, I can't make her my mate...can I, Inuyasha has made his mate, I think it's time for mine, but I shall tell her later, later is what's best', he thought.

"what are you thinking about Sesshomaru, about how were going to get into trouble later for that"

"I'll never be into trouble for whatever I might do"

"ok then...", she kissed him again, just then the wind stopped and people came in, first was Inuyasha(b/n:because not just anyone has to walk in, it has to be the person who is a brat and won't let him live it down, it has to be someone related see the sarcasim here folks)

Miroku whistled and girls awed and Koga was like "great, now I'll have to be the next one to do something". Ayame smiled at this.

Rin blushed and said, "sorry", over a hundred times, she ran out the door, Sesshomaru had to put together what just happen, 'ok, it rained, I brang her in, she awoke, we talked, she became scared, I kissed her....'. Ayame said finishing his thought, "She kissed you...", Sesshomaru looked at her and she said, ' I didn't just read you mind", she ran away,'ok she kissed me, Inuyasha saw, so did others, she...left...', he thought, he got up and walked out the door, it was late, 'if anywhere', Sesshomaru thought, 'she would have to be at her job', so he flew there, beating her ,she walked in and started doing her job and she walked over to her customer in her skimpy clothing.

"what do you want", she asked wanting to be beside Sesshomaru.

"I want you", the guy said.

"sorry not on the menu", Rin said bluntly.

"make it", he handed her extra money.

"sorry...but..if you want one of the girl in the back I'll be more than happy to...", the guy had kissed her SMACK ON THE LIPS, LIP TO LIP, LOCKED LIPS WITH, KISSED UPON HER.

This infuriated Sesshomaru, he shouted, "get your filthy peasant hands off of my mate!"

ASCHICkenMOnkeysFLytheyDON'tThinkAbouTothErsAsTHeyDoTHisSoBeware!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator:Hi!!! hoped you liked this chapter a little fluff, everyone has been waiting for them to kiss sooooOOOoooooOO there you go!

bob: GET YOUR FILTHY PEASANT HANDS OFF OF MY MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! well that woulda made me mad, I mean jus kissin a girl and ya jus don know who the woman was, well anyway I thought I's say Hiya and see whos been reading, anyway please review!

Narrator:Review=update=happy=you+cookie+no harm

THIS MEANS

you review I update your happy and get a cookie and have no harm done to you.

bob:look how wonderful that is, thank me, I threw in the cookie!


	12. Blackmail

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Narrator: look I know its been FOREVER, but I have to tell you why, its because for one school and yes school has been over, but….BREAK WORK yes they gave me BREAK WORK, you know I was happy at first having something to do in case I was bored but NooOOoOoo they gave me three chapter books to read with no purty pictures and then THREE ESSAY'S to write…and I still have one more to go ~sigh~ but you probably think Im giving you excuses but you see now I have a new way of writing, so NOW IM BACK…but I hope you you know once school starts…I will have no life bye to you all… TT-TT

Where we left off

"Sorry...but...if you want one of the girl in the back I'll be more than happy to...", the guy had kissed her SMACK ON THE LIPS, LIP TO LIP, LOCKED LIPS WITH, KISSED UPON HER.

The infuriated Sesshomaru, shouted, "Get your filthy peasant hands off of my mate!"

Back

Rin stared at Sesshomaru, she couldn't understand why he would say such a thing, she didn't understand what she was to him, and if she was anything to him, WHY did he just call her MATE.

Sesshomaru stared at the guy, _who does guy think he is, touching Rin like that, like, it's like he intended that she was HIS!_

The guy only looked at him, they was an idiot indeed, he only thought since Sesshomaru(with long white hair and all) was old, WHICH Sesshomaru is, but we all know he could kick this guys ass into next century if he wanted.

Rin couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't STAND how Sesshomaru acts like she's his, she couldn't stand it, she said, "look Sesshomaru, I know you supposedly CARE about me, but-I-don't-care, I am not your little mate and I don't want you anywhere near me again!"

Sesshomaru only stared. The guy of course knew where he belonged and stayed out of the conversation.

"Rin…"

"No don't Rin me, I haven't even known you for a week yet, and here you come acting like you, what, OWN me, no sir, I don't want you around me anymore, leave Sesshomaru!"

"Rin I-"

"LEAVE!"

Sesshomaru stood there, but, of course, Sesshomaru left, he knows that Rin wasn't herself. By this time everyone was staring at Rin and her little scene, Rin went up to her boss, "c-can I get today off please."The boss said, "yes, but this will be out of your check."Rin nodded about to cry.

Rin ran for what seemed like hours, she couldn't believe what she said, "I don't want you around me anymore, leave Sesshomaru, LEAVE!"She immediately got dressed into her school clothes as soon as she left her job,_ I could have gotten him to stay away from me by a different way I know I could have_.

She then ran into the jerk of all jerks, no, the master of all jerks that should have never been living, Sukaru.

Rin begged, "What do you want Sukaru, I did what you asked, please don't go hurting her!"

"Oh Rin I'm so proud you really do care about your friend don't you, you know that Ayame wouldn't stand a chance with me, not even that wolf boy Kouga", Sukaru laughed half-heartedly.

"I thought you were nice, you told me why I was here, why I was on the streets!", she screamed.

"Rin dahling, I didn't find you, ahaha I brought you here!", he said as though she already ha known, "Oh yes you have forgotten, I erased that sweet little memory of yours", he grabbed her chin as he said this, "BRILLIANT WANST IT!"

"Who are you", she asked.

"Rin, I'M SUKARU SILLY, I didn't wipe that from your memory, in fact, Rin, I replaced everyone good memory you had with Sesshomaru, with me."

"So you mean…"

"Yes Rin, and I'm going to wipe your memory again today, so...", he got said happily, "THIS CONVERSATION NEVER HAPPENED!"

Rin then saw nothing, she closed her eyes and she saw white hair blowing in the wind, "Sesshomaru…."

YoUProBabLyHAtEmeNoWCaUsETHISwaSthEworSTchpteRYETandTHchickeNmoNKeYSwiLLbeAFTer

Narrator: END OF THIS CHAPTER (B/n: this chapter by far was your worst one yet…)…I promise ill get better, please FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. FLUFFY SMILES

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all…sorry to disappoint…if I did…id be using them a slaves…especially Sesshy OW! OW! ~looks around~ where am I…

Sesshomaru flew back to Kagome's house, he walked in, just as he did, Inuyasha was about to say something smart, but Miroku stopped him, "Inuyasha I wish not to get into the habit of calling you an idiot, but, you would be quite stupid to bother Sesshomaru."

"Why is that…",said Inuyasha confused.

"Well, it's the middle of the night, and Sesshomaru hasn't brought Rin here, and well would you talk to someone who looks like he will kill you", said Miroku.

"he always looks that way", said Inuyasha dumbfounded.

"Just…don't say anything, OK?", said Miroku with a twitching eye.

Sesshomaru walked by and said, "If your talking about me, there's nothing wrong with me, Rin will no longer be with me, ever", he then walked away.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!", yelled Kagome.

"Ouch, why'd you do that!", said Inuyasha in pain.

"Oh I though you said something to Sesshomaru that made him angry…", said Kagome helping him up.

Ayame walked in, "um guys what's up with Sesshomaru I just tripped down the steps, stabbed my self in the side and got up and fell again, yet Sesshy didn't smirk at my pain…"

They all stared at her in wonder, but decided not to say anything. Kagome then went to Sango, "you talked to Rin today anything unusual?"

"No", replied Sango, "but, when I talked to her she said I… she… said she loved Sukaru."

"AND YOU CALL THAT UNUSUAL!!", said Inuyasha with an attitude.

"WELL WHEN I ASKED WAS SHE SERIOUS SHE LAUGHED IT OFF AND SAID NO!", yelled Sango.

"Calm down, yelling with aloud will solve nothing at all, besides", Miroku sat down on the couch and opened up his math book, "The thing I'm worried over is what Sesshomaru just said…"

Inuyasha paused, "oh yeah didn't he say that Rin will no longer be with him or something."

"His exact words were, 'Rin will no longer be with me, ever,' I'm not exactly sure what that means but, if I have any say, I think Rin must have said something that really pissed him off, and nOoOoOw…well, we'll never get close to her with Sesshomaru around, which means", he got up, "Sukaru won..", Miroku then went over to Sango and touched her butt and said, "Hey, but why the long face Sango want me to-".

Sango slapped Miroku before he got another word out. Kagome sat down, "but, how did this happen, I mean Rin, even with her memory lost still acted like Rin, she'd never say that, not unless…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "not unless someone was in danger, right?"

Kouga then decided to talk, "and not just anyone either, someone close to her…"

Sango finished his sentence, "like a friend…"

"But the only friends she has that we know of…is us, but who would he threaten", Sango said subconsciously.

They all looked around, Inuyasha said, "It wasn't me", they all nodded, and Miroku spoke again, "it isn't the guys, because he seems more of guy who would victimize a women." Sango looked at him, "and how did you come to that Mr. Analyst?" Miroku looked at Sango, "Sango are you upset, I can be dumb and sick if you want then maybe you can take care of me in be-", Sango slapped him again, "I think he's right", said Kagome, "well the only girl here he's seen Rin close with is the first time he attacked Rin and Aya-..IT'S AYAME!"

Ayame in the kitchen eating ice cream said, "huh?",Miroku put is finger under his chin, "makes since by why would Rin believe such a thing, she doesn't remember Ayame so she shouldn't care, right?", they all nodded in sync.

"well…", Sango said, everyone looked at her, "there is always what she told me, I mean, she did say she was in love with-", then all you heard was a huge noise, "Naraku…", said Sesshomaru on the roof, "get-out!", he threw Naraku out the window.

"But Fluffy I wanted to have you meet someone see", Naraku said outside, "his name is Tobi!!!!!!"

Tobi said, "uh hi, um, well…."Tobi hid behind Naraku, "Tobi's a good boy?"

Naraku hugged his head, "isn't he SOoOoOo cute!", Sesshomaru stared on the roof and the went further on it so you couldn't see him, "Fluffy?"

"um Naraku why am I here, I still am apart of the Akatsuki and well…you see Sensei will be upset with me gone and all", said Tobi.

"But I enrolled you in the school…cause Tobi", Naraku began to whisper, "we have a mission, we have to kill someone, you know how Deidara is your Sensei, well Fluffy's mine and someone HURT my Fluffy, you see he only THREW me off the roof!"

"Oh I see, well I'll be back, but I have to go now", said Tobi and he poofed away.

Kouga's eye twitched, "so your telling me, he was going to attack Ayame again, oh when I see him at school tomorrow he's going to die!"

Everyone stared at Kouga and Sesshomaru jumped down, "tell me, who will you be after tomorrow."

"After that Bitch Sukaru!!", yelled Kouga.

"Why", said Sesshomaru bluntly

"Because he MADE Rin do something, whatever happened to you and Rin was Sukaru's doing, he was going to attack Ayame, and you know I can't let that slide, Rin protected her, even though she lost her memory!"

"So your saying she was blackmailed", said Sesshomaru.

"Weren't you listening dumb ass that's exactly what I just said", yelled Kouga.

Sango and the other's, hope Sesshomaru WASN'T listening, because if he was the world was going to end, and the first person he was taking out would be Kouga.

Ayame said, "well don't I feel special…"

Kouga still going crazy said, "That Sukaru WILL PAY!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Oh yes, Sukaru will definitely pay…"

WeLlIhoPeTHisWAsTOyouLIkinGbECauSEitrIEDmYBestONthiscauSEtheCHICKenMONnkeySkePtMEUP

Narrator: we'll I hope that was to your liking, but anyways Ill love your forever if you comment!(b/n:I'll give you a pickle if you comment OK!)


	14. The promise he made

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all…nope, but I own my life god damn it, wait do I ~looks at the government paper~ WHAT I DON'T OWN MYSELF UNTIL IM 18 ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!

Where we left off

Kouga still going crazy said, "That Sukaru WILL PAY!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Oh yes, Sukaru will definitely pay…"

Now

"Sesshomaru I still say your a little sick, right guys aha", said Kagome not wanting Kouga and Sesshomaru get into a fight with Sukaru, well, not at school.

"I'm perfectly fine Kagome, why must you pester me over such senile things, you know I don't get sick", said Sesshomaru walking in the school, "and do you believe that I would start a fight in this world were everyone cries over a mere scratch?"Sesshomaru asked.

"No but, you see, Kouga said", Kagomestuttered, "that Sukaru was going to pay and well you said", she stopped talking after Sesshomaru looked at her some what annoyed, "yes my words did have meaning, but I didn't say I was going to take my revenge here, did I, now leave me."

Kagome walked with the other group, "he said he won't start a fight here, but I don't understand, I wasn't the only person that saw him smile and the last time we saw him smile", they all looked up and remembered the time some guy called him a "stupid white-haired puppy", but the guy didn't live after that, no sir, because when Sesshomaru TRIED to ignore it, but then the idiot said, "your not even strong, you puppy!", obviously not knowing that Sesshomaru WAS actually a white-haired puppy-dog 'DEMON'.

"Fight like a man, maybe your frie-" before he got out the word, Sesshomaru smiled and took off his head.(This was not in Kagome's world lol)

"So I really don't know what's he is planning to do, either of you know", asked Kagome.

Kagome had put some Benadrylin Kouga's foos and drinks, but that didn't knock him out, so then she put lavender incense all around the house, but that would have knocked EVERYONE out, so she just stuck 3 more Benadryl's in his drink and just in case that didn't work she added Diphenhydramine and Inuyasha put it forcefully down his throat.

(please everyone do not do this, this takes skilled work and of course Kouga is in fact a demon and it takes a lot to knock a demon out without using a metal-like object, so DO NOT I repeat DO NOT, do these drugs in one sitting…thank you)

Before they knew it Kouga was out right on queue, but Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot, he didn't want it and he even said, "whatever your trying to do to me, It wont be as easy", they all looked at Kouga and Sesshomaru and knew that they had totally different minds and Sesshomaru could probably still be sane and calm even though the world was ending right before his eyes.

"So do you think we should have let him go anyway", asked Sango.

"Of course, what could we have done anyway", said Inuyasha irritated.

Miroku shrugged and they all walked in after Sesshomaru.

The principal walked up to the group, "OK so I here we intelligent people here, Miroku you will not be in the grade you're in anymore, you will be in grade twelfth and Sesshomaruyou will not be attending this school at all you will now be in college and…", Sesshomaru interrupted him, "Sukaru, you know him correct."

"Oh yes, what a clever young boy he is, he will be attending the same school as you, oh don't worry I will pay the expenses I think you and the other's will represent this school perfectly…now Naraku", who was hiding behind Sango, "why are you even in school?" the principal asked, Naraku ran away before he finished the question.

Sesshomaru who was more than obliged to be in the same class as SUKARU, said, "When do I start"

"Oh soon, right now I just want you to take a seat in your class-", Sesshomaru didn't even bother to hear what he had to say, he was already gone.

As Sesshomaru walked down the hallway refusing to go in that class, he walked passed Rin's locker, he didn't stop to look at it, _what was she thinking, believing suck a idiotic story, Ayame wouldn't have gotten hurt and she knows that, she has to be in love with him, well I don't care, Rin was always just a human to me, nothing more. _

Someone then ran into him, he looked down and it was Rin, _was she…crying…_

"I'm so sorry, um…oh…hi Sesshomaru", Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at her, but he didn't say a word. Sesshomaru looked in her eyes and then he grimaced and he walked away.

Rin paused, she saw the look on his face and it hurt her, and she was ready to cry once again.

Rin had just been in the bathroom crying for no apparent reason at all, she knew what she had said to Sesshomaru and cried over it, but it wasn't like she loved him or anything, it was a stupid thought,she knew she was falling in love with Sesshomaru than with Sukaru.

_W-w-what is this feeling, what's wrong with me, Lord Sukaru, Sesshomaru, who is it that I REALLY care for._

"That human, how dare she cry, I told her along time ago to not ever cry again", then he stopped walking, _but then she doesn't remember, does she…Sesshomaru what are you doing becoming attached to a mere mortal, your just like your father! _Sesshomaru shook his head, "I'm beginning to talk to myself", and he walked in the class room.

The current teacher said, "you Mister are late", Mr. Konohio had quit because of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored the women and sat down bye the window, "what the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked him when class was over.

Sesshomaru didn't want to talk to him right now, actually he never liked talking to him. "Look Inuyasha I don't want to talk to an idiot, so why don't you listen to this woman and you might just learn something."

The teacher yelled, "Hey are you talking in my class!", Sesshomaru glanced at her and looked back out the window, _this woman doesn't know who I am, if she did, she wouldn't even look at me._

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

"And I'd prefer that you didn't"

"Are you back talking me, I'll get you out that little college faster than you can say Diploma"

"you suppose to be teaching us yet you say such things like 'faster than you can say Diploma'"

Inuyasha and the others sighed because they already knew where this was going.

"Oh so you think your smarter than me"

"I didn't say that, but since your inferring that I was…"

"Oh you really think your something, you stick out a lot in this little town, and let me tell you in this school NO ONE WANT'S YOU HERE!"

At that moment Sesshomaru remembered his childhood…

FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mother, why is Father always gone, doesn't he care about us", said a seven year-old Sesshomaru in his mothers lap.

"Sesshomaru since when do you talk like this?", said Yorino.

"Never mind Mother", Sesshomaru then jumped of her lap, "I'm going outside now."

Yorino smiled sadly at him and Sesshomaru left, he went down to a waterfall, Sesshomaru sat on a rock, _father where are you… _he thought.

"Aha its Sesshomaru guys, hey Fluffy, where is your daddy", said a big green demon.

"None of your business Ko, now leave me or I will behead you", Sesshomaru said standing.

"With no sword, Fluffy your so cute, look I'll tell you something, I saw your father, with a human, a human _GIRL_", said the demon getting closer.

"You lie! Father would never associate himself with a mortal, how can you say that!", said Sesshomaru getting worked up.

"You heard me, a _human_ girl, and you know what else, she smelled pregnant", said the demon as he sniffed the air and smiled.

Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red and the color of his pupil flickered as he said, "Your lying again, how dare you lie to me."

"Oh your getting mad at me, I should be mad at you, wanna know why, its because you stick out to much, NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! And besides no matter how strong you are, what is a puppy like you going to do to the twelve of us?"

Sesshomaru said snarling, "I'm going to kill you", he launched toward them and killed them all.

With multiple wounds he walked to where he lived and saw his mother.

"Sesshomaru what have you done?!" Yorino asked when she saw him.

Sesshomaru fell on his knees, _he'll pay for this father will pay, and humans, I'LL HATE THEM ALL, I ill have nothing to do with them, food, clothing ANYTHING, there nothing to me, ALL OF THEM!_

Sesshomaru passed out from blood lost, but he promised to never love a human, he never wanted to end up like his father.

OKthENdCaUseIwAnTbEfInishEdSoHeReThEcHiCkenMOnKeYsWilLThAnkYouFoReADIngThIsLoVeYa'LL!

Narrator: Well thank you for reading this please COMMENT, I want you to tell me what you think (b/n: I'll give you lots pickles!!!) Bob…I don't think everyone likes pickles… (b/n:sure they do RIGHT?!)


	15. Sesshomaru's gone CRAZY!

Disclaimer: me don own Inuyasha, me wish but me don ~sigh~

Where we left off

Sesshomaru passed out from blood lost, but he promised to never love a human, he never wanted to end up like his father.

Now

Sesshomaru remembered all the things he said when he was young, his hair started to float and his eyes were turning red, Kouga and the guys immediately got up and held Sesshomaru down, "get off of me weaklings, get…OFF", Sesshomaru flung all three of the guys off at once.

"Sesshomaru what is your problem", yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was holding Inuyasha up in the air by his neck, "Inuyasha, don't ever talk to me like I'm on the same level as you are", Sesshomaru threw him to the ground.

Kouga got up and grabbed all the students in the class room and took them out the room, Miroku smiled to the girls, "don't worry princesses, our Sesshomaru is just in a bad mood."

The teacher got up from the ground and said, "Sesshomaru sit-down-now!"

Sesshomaru looked at her and she became quiet, "you shall not tell me what to do, mere mortal, I myself will dissemble your head from the rest of your body."

Inuyasha grabbed at his waist, but realized he didn't have his sword, he cursed out loud, "Kagome make a barrier", yelled Miroku who, himself was already making one.

Sango said, "what happen, what made him go this way, Inuyasha what happen!", she picked up the teacher.

"Something that woman said pissed him off", yelled Inuyasha.

"Yelling isn't going to help anything", said Ayame calmly.

Kagome looked at Ayame, "do you know what to do?"

"Apparently Sesshomaru doesn't like those words 'no one wants you here', remember that guy said it to", Ayame said awkwardly.

Miroku, "we need to get him out before he goes into his real form, because if he does, there's no stopping him."

Then Naraku slapped Sesshomaru, "come on Fluffy, snap out of it", everyone face-palmed.

"…", Sesshomaru snapped at him, but Inuyasha grabbed his hair before he took a big bite out of Naraku's face.

Kagome said, "I can't hold this on forever."

Sesshomaru's finger-tips glowed green and Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru out the window, "…", everyone stared at Inuyasha, "first thing that popped in my head."

"Lets just hope you killed him, because if you didn't, Inuyasha your dead…" said Kouga.

Down on the school front yard Sesshomaru was p-I-s-s-e-d, Ayame said, "he's probably upset that you pushed him out a four-story window Inuyasha.

"You think...?" said Inuyasha jumping outside.

"It's your entire fault Inuyasha. Father didn't understand what he did! He went for you, he forgot about me and your mother, oh how your mother DESERVERED TO DIE. Inuyasha every human needs to die, including you who are half. Inuyasha half-brother that you are, you still have our Father's blood in you and I WON'TLET YOU TAINT FATHER'S NAMES WITH YOU HUMAN FRIENDS", Sesshomaru shouted.

Inuyasha got mad and said, "there supposedly your friends to!"

"NO I was never friends with them"

"What about Rin and the promise you made to her!"

"FUCK RIN"

Everyone got quiet, they all decided that the Sesshomaru they saw now was not there friend, No he was never there friend. Inuyasha looked down and his bangs were in his face, "Sesshomaru listen to yourself…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING, HUH, YOU'RE THE ONE SOUNDING LIKE AN IDIOT NOW!"

"No brother I was never an idiot and I'm not now, I am right, you **_YOURSELF_** should know that no one will accept us, not here, not there, not now or ever!"

"Sesshomaru I don't know how you felt, because my mother loved me and I didn't know Father, so I have no idea how you feel"

"NO- YOU- DONT"

"But like you said I know the pain of being alone, look Sesshomaru, were not anymore AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT RIN IS DEPENDING ON YOU…how could you do that to her, she's the first that you would save if anything happened and it's stupid to deny it right now…you not only betrayed us, BUT RIN AS WELL!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and flew off, _idiot brother_.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru turn green and fly off, _Sesshomaru you idiot_

Miroku was by him, "I'm sure that was hard…"

"He'll be back, he won't leave Rin no matter how many stupid memories he has locked up in that pea-sized brain.

Miroku laughed and said, "I'm sure he would be saying the same exact thing about you."

"Maybe, but, that women, she seemed to be enjoy pissing Sesshomaru off", said Inuyasha looking at the school.

Miroku's eyes widened, "You don't think Sukaru…."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "I bet my life on it he did"

"Ha, you did it, perfect Lirin", Sukaru said by the bathroom, everyone was by the window watching the seen that happen below.

"Oh yes I think I did perfect, Sukaru, is there anything you need else for me to do?" Lirin asked.

"No you being the substitute teacher today was enough", Sukaru said holding a lock of her hair.

"Ok", she then walked to the principle office, "that was close I don't want Lord Fluffy going to the same school as me, I wont have no privacy if he does", Sukaru laughed as he walked down the hallway.

There was Tobi eavesdropping, "Tobi is such a good boy…"

THEeNdBeCaUSeiDONtHaVeAnYthINGtOWRIteRiGhTnOWsoPlzIbeGyOuTocOmMEnTbEcAuSeIdLoVeyou

Narrator: Sesshomaru was a jerk in this (B/n:she wrote this chapter because she, herself, is having a bad day and would like to curse at everything she sees) damn shut up there's nothing wrong with me, plz comment or ill cry


End file.
